The Perfect Demon
by eclaregoldsworthy
Summary: Sequel to The Way We Are Now: 4 years later Eli and Clare have had their child, but questions still remain,most importantly, has Eli changed his ways? Important A/N inside
1. You're the demon

**So I amuse you read the summary for this story**** so you know I have s****kipped four years and they had their baby,this means the baby is about 3-4 years old soooooo I shall often do flashbacks over the years of raising the child not in this chapter though next one most likely. Anyway I hope I get as many positive reviews and feed back as I did for The Way We Are Now...anyway enough of my rambling enjoy the story.**

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>The Perfect Demon<span>**_

_**Chapter 1:How could you do this you're nothing but a heartless demon...but I love you so you're perfect.**_

_**CLARE'S POV**_

"Mommy look at what I made!"

I smiled at my daughter, she is so happy all the time I wish I could be like that.

"It's pretty Kelly...but what is it."

"It's me, you, and daddy, duh silly mommy."

I looked at the picture a little closer, yes they were stick figures but I could tell what she was getting at.

"I'm going to give it to daddy so he can put it in his office at work."

"That sounds great sweetie I'm sure he would love it."

Kelly is the most beautiful little girl I have ever seen, She has curly long hair like I did in grade nine, but it's dark like Eli's, her eyes are the prettiest shade of blue-green you'll ever see, and she has plump pink lips that resemble mine.

"I hope so." She beamed.

I smiled back at her, but my smile faded when I heard the door slam.

"Daddy's home!" She sounded so happy but she is so naive because I could tell by the way Eli entered the house he was upset.

I got down to Kelly's level and said, "Kelly sweetie I want you to go upstairs lock yourself in your room and draw mommy another picture can you do that for me."

"But mommy I want to give daddy this picture."

I sighed and looked her in her eye "Kelly honey you know how daddy has bad days sometimes."

She nodded her head "Y-yes."

"Well today is one of those days, now would you please go upstairs."

"Okay as soon as I give daddy the picture." She ran out the room to find Eli and I followed her.

"Daddy,daddy look at what I made." She said so happy with a smile spread across her face, Eli however evilly glared at her.

"Go away little girl you're irritating me." He growled at her and left the room stomping up the stairs

I saw tears swell up in her eyes and she ran to me.

"It's okay sweetie." She was still crying.

"Kelly look at me." she looked at me with blood-shot eyes and I came down to her level.

"In no way are irritating you are the nicest, prettiest, most fun girl I've ever met, like I told you, your daddy's just having one of his bad days."

She smiled shyly "Okay."

"Now go up to your room and draw mommy a picture because I love them no matter what...just like I love you"

She grinned widely "Okay." and she happily skipped up the stairs.

I walked upstairs as well and entered my bedroom.

"Eli what the hell is wrong with you how could you treat your daughter like that!" I tried my hardest not to yell at him because Kelly was in the next room.

"Bitch you worry way to much about that little girl, you need to start taking care of me." He said locking our bedroom door and pining me against the wall.

"You're full of shit you know that."

He kneed me in the stomach and I fell to the floor,

**"DO NOT EVER TALK TO ME LIKE THAT AGAIN."**

"I-I'm sorry."

But that didn't satisfy him, it never does. He kicked he in my stomach. A screamed ripped through my throat so fast it was almost painful.

**"Suck it up bitch, if you would keep you're damn mouth shut then this wouldn't be happening." **He stopped kicking me and just stood there.

"Get your ugly ass up." he growled

I did as I was told only to be slammed against the wall again. He was just staring into my fear filled eyes,

"Just do what you want so I can check on my daughter."

He slapped me._What did I do now._

**"Why are you always worried about that little bitch."**

"DON'T YOU EVER TALK ABOUT MY DAUGHTER LIKE THAT."

"You know what I'm sick of your mouth, do I have to cut off your pretty little tongue." A tear streamed down her face

"N-no please."

"You're right then you wouldn't be able to scream and that's no fun." He smirked

"Why do you treat me like this."

He didn't respond, he just crashed his lips over mine, I tried, I tried to get away from his grip I screamed against his lips but he kept me in place, I always try but he is way stronger than me. He picks me up bridal style and I am kicking and screaming trying to get him to put me down. He threw me on our bed and climbed on top of me.

"I'm going to fuck you now and you're going to love it...okay"

I shook my head I screamed no over and over again but that didn't stop him from ripping our clothes off. I heard a faint knock on the door,

**"Mommy,mommy open the door why are you crying I heard you screaming open the door!" **_Oh No Kelly_

Without warning Eli shoved himself harshly inside me.I was caught off guard, and this still like hell because Eli never rapes me the same way more than once. I know that sounds crazy but it never feels the same when he rapes me so I can never get used to it. Screams flew from my lips as he moved harder,faster,and deeper inside me.

"Scream my name my little slut."

I bit my lip and shook my head telling him no, I guess he got angry because he slapped me.

**"Mommy,Mommy answer me, what's wrong?"**

"Answer her Clare."

"K-kelly s-sweetie everything is f-fine g-go back to your room."

I could hear her sobbing on the other side of the door, I tried to stay strong but Eli wouldn't let up.

**"I don't believe you mommy open the door."**

"Your mother is fine go away little girl." Eli told her in the angriest tone I've ever heard

**"Daddy what's wrong with mommy."**

Eli never did answer her, he just let her bang and scream at the door until he was done with me.

He came inside me and I screamed it was loud and unintentional but I couldn't control it. My scream caused Kelly to scream my name, which caused me tears because she shouldn't have to go through this, she doesn't deserve this.

Eli climbed off of me and pulled on his clothes, I put on my dress and sat in the corner of the room with my feet to my chest. Eli took one last look at me and walked out of the room,Kelly ran right past him and over to me.I pulled her in my lap and wrapped my arms around her, she wiped the flowing tears from my eyes, I did the same for her but it didn't help because no matter how hard we tried we would never be able to stop crying.

"Mommy w-what happened."

"No-nothing don't worry about it." I know she knew I was lying but she didn't question it she just sat there and cried in my chest.

"I love you Kelly... you know that right."

"Yeah I know and I love you too...you know that right."

I smiled "Yeah I know."

* * *

><p><strong>How was that? I got the name Kelly from the child abuse poem on my profile, which has nothing to do with the story but it just seemed to fit, anyway you can review now thanks.<br>**


	2. Only for you

**Okay, thank you guys so much for your wonderful reviews and suggestions they really helped with my writers block, I hope you enjoy reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it,thanks love you much :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Perfect Demon<strong>_

_**Chapter 2:I'll do it for no other reason than you.  
><strong>_

**_Clare's POV_**

I stare at myself in the mirror and frown._ What have I become?_

I'm sick of this I'm sick of crying and being sad all the time, when will it end?

I was awoken from my thoughts as I heard the front door close and Eli's car start up. I walked to my closet and pulled out the the suit case I packed a few months ago._ Should I stay or should I go?_ I sighed and put the suit case far back in the closet. I walked down the hall to Kelly's room and opened the door, I watched my daughter sleeping,she looked so innocent._She won't stay like this forever, eventually she will start asking questions._

I walked over to her and moved a strand of hair from her face, she smiled in her sleep, and I smiled back at her. That moment I knew I had to do something,it was different when it was just me, but we have Kelly now and I need to do this for her.

I knew this would be easy, because in reality there was no bondage, nothing constricts me from leaving. Eli just expected me to be submissive to him and what he wants, but if I wanted to leave I could. He is so fucking smug in that way he thinks he has me rapped around his finger and that really irks me. I shook Kelly's shoulder in an attempt to wake her up,

"Kelly sweetie get up."

"Mmm why."

"We are um...we're going on a little trip."

"Oh where?"

"It's a surprise but can you pack a suit case please."

"Is daddy coming with us?"

"No." I said coldly

"Why not?" She sounded sad.

**"Could you just pack your stuff now please and stop asking so many damn questions."** I said harshly and I raised my voice a little too loud.

Tears ran down her eyes, she jumped out of her bed and locked herself in her bathroom. I never raised my voice at Kelly ever before, Eli did enough of that for the both of us so it was never needed.

I walked over and knocked on the door, "Kelly Sweetie please open the door."

**"No go away."**

"Kelly I'm sorry just come out and talk to me please."

**"No you hate me...just like daddy said you both hate me, you wish I was never born."**

"Kelly,what are you talking about,I don't hate you and I don't wish you where never born."

Her sobs slowed down and she opened the door "You don't? But daddy said-"

"When did your father tell you that?"

"Last year, Well at least that was the first time."

_*Flashback*:_

_"Daddy what did you do to mommy." _

_Kelly said looking her "sleeping" mother,or at least that's what Eli told her, Kelly was young but she wasn't stupid she knew something was wrong.  
><em>

_"Why do you give a fuck."_

_"Because she's my mommy and I care about her."_

_"Aww that's so cute you think she cares about you too don't you."_

_"Yes because she does."_

_"And who told you that lie."_

_"Why are you so mean my mommy loves me."_

_"I don't love you and neither does Clare she didn't even want you."_

_"You're lying." Tears where flowing from her eyes._

_"Am I? If I loved you would I do this?" Eli pushed Kelly on the ground and kicked her continually until she felt smirked and spit on the_ _motionless girl sprawled on the floor._

_"I hate you." He said finally before walking out the door._

_*End of Flashback*_

I picked her up in my arms and she cried in my shoulder.

I felt the anger flow through my veins he laid his hands on my daughter_._

"Kelly why didn't you tell me."

"B-b-because it only happen one t-time."

"It doesn't matter Kelly I'm your mother and you need to tell me these things."

"I thought you wouldn't believe me."

"Of course I would believe you why wouldn't I?"

"I'm sorry are you mad at me."

"No Kelly it's not your fault, just pack your suit case so we can go."

"Mommy you know where not allowed to leave the house daddy said so."

I smiled at her "Do you see daddy anywhere?"

She smiled back at me "No."

She ran to her closet, grabbed her suit case and started shoving stuff in.

I smiled feeling accomplished. _This is really happening._

I went downstairs and got some of Eli's credit cards and laptop. I booked us a room in a hotel about three hours away_, _I heard the phone ring and since I'm breaking all the rules anyway,I answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Clare how are you."

"Adam what did I tell you about worrying so much?''

"Right, right,sorry."

"It's okay...hey listen is Eli at work yet?"

"No he's not coming in today...didn't he tell you?"

"No...I um- I gotta go Adam thanks."

I started to panic. If Eli doesn't go to work he's gonna come back home.

"Kelly sweetie, let's go." I said running upstairs to get my suit case. Kelly was dressed and we where about to head out the door, but before I could touch the doorknob it turned on it's own.

"Where do you two think you're going?" He said in a sinister tone.

"Eli." I breathed, my terrifying future was inevitable.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so I kinda lied there was a little reference from that poem in the flashback,anyway Yes failed attempt to leave #2, but seriously did you like that chapter or was it a complete failure? Let me know in a review, love you much :D<strong>


	3. I refuse to be that needy

**Hey I'm back. About the story I've decided to start every chapter with a flashback of Eli and Clare's life before after or during their marriage just to give you more information on when it all went wrong. Enjoy :P**

* * *

><p><strong>The Perfect Demon<strong>

**Chapter 3:The things you say, that you love me that you're doing this for my own good,do you expect me to believe you, I hate this.I sound like I'm always in such need, that I'm always in distress and that's not who I am.  
><strong>

_I lay on my bed reading a fortnight book,yes even after I got out of high school I still love this book. I heard a knock on my door.I got up and answered it._

_"Eli!" I said with a smile spread across my face._

_"Hey." He said, he didn't sound happy it was kinda like a he was irritated._

_He walked past me, into my dorm and on my bed, his hands were shaking and he was breathing heavy. I don't think I've ever see him like this other than when he told me about me about his hording._

_"What's wrong, Eli?" I said sitting next to him and getting nervous._

_Eli didn't answer me, he crushed his lips over mine pushing us down on the bed and forcefully plunging his tongue into my mouth,and I uncomfortably moaned. He shoved his hand up my skirt and I tried to push him off but he fought me back. What it going on with him._

_"Eli stop I'm not comfortable with this."_

_He's not listening to me, this isn't like him. He_ _pulled my panties down and I looked at him in fear. What is he doing?_

"_Eli what are you doing I'm not ready for this yet, STOP." I said tears forming in my eyes.  
><em>

_He looked up me and then down at my cleavage. I squirmed trying to get out of his grip.I love Eli, I do, but my virginity is still very important to me and if I was going to give it to him I wanted it to be my choice, not something I was forced to do._

_"Eli I said stop."  
><em>

_"How about I fuck you instead Clare, would you like_ _that?"_

_I fearfully squeaked in response,and there was no avoiding the unavoidable so I just sat back closed my eyes and fought back the tears. He wasted no time ripping off our clothes and positioning himself at my entrance._

_"Eli no I'll do anything but- AHH."_ _He plunged quickly into me without warning my eyes ripped open and I screamed as I felt my barrier break. It wasn't nice sweet and full of love like I had always imaged, hell this was fucking painful. I looked at Eli in pure envy because he looked like he was in heaven and I was in pure hell. I just wanted him to pull out and I never wanted to see him again,but I still love him I don't think I could ever stop loving him._

_"Oh God Clare I'm gonna-" I felt my insides fill up with a hot liquid,shortly after Eli pulled out he held my legs open staring at what he has done between them and smirked._

_After he got dressed he said "You're welcome." and walked out the door._

_That was the day Eli ripped me of my virginity.I've never felt so dirty in my life I felt used like some sort of slut and I never wanted to do this again.  
><em>

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

_**Clare's POV  
><strong>_

My breathing became uneven.

"Kelly go upstairs."

"but I-"

"Now Kelly." She took one last look at me her eyes looked scared and I could tell she was worried about me, the truth is I was too. She reluctantly walked upstairs.

Eli grabbed my hand and pulled me living room couch, I sat down and he was pacing around the room.

"Clare you lied to me." he wasn't yelling he just sounded..._hurt?_

"What are you talking about?"

"You said you love me you said you didn't ant to leave me but then I find you with a suit case walking out the door?"

"I do love you and I'm sorry but at the time I wasn't lying."

"Yeah that makes it so much better."

I sighed I was happy we weren't yelling at each other right now but_,_my heart beat was not returned to normal.

"You can't really blame me, I've been dealing with your abusive ways for over 11 years,and this is the first time I've actually come close to leaving. How long do you expect me to hang around this kind of treatment."

**"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sooo fucking sorry, what do you want me to do? I can't stop don't you think I've tried, I'm sick I can't help it!"**

I walked over to him and grabbed his arm to stop him from pacing_._He had his eyes clamped shut but tears still managed to roll down.

"Look at me." I softly commanded,and he opened his eyes.

"Clare I'm scared,what if one day I can't stop, what if-"

I silenced him with a soft sweet kiss. "I trust you Eli, I have faith in you, you'll be able to stop I know it." Part of me was telling me that I was lying, that I knew he was right that I'm putting my life as well as Kelly's in danger.I pushed those thoughts aside and pulled Eli in a warm embrace.

"If you want to leave me I can't stop you, but please before you make your decision, please understand I love you and I promise if you stay I **WILL** get help." He sounded serious and sincere but I really can't trust my judgment right now.

"Stay here I'll be back."

**_Eli's POV_**

I watch Clare walk out the room and I smirk. After all these years she's still so gullible.I knew I was in drama club in high school for a reason. I can't believe she actually fell for that though I mean come on she should know me better than this.I don't wanna change I like the way this feels,there's no boundaries I can do what ever I want and I can get whatever I can't really understand unless you've been in my position,I mean have you ever heard Clare scream, I mean really scream against her will. You've never seen her laying on her back completely vulnerable to me. That kinda stuff will send you off the edge,and the thought of her leaving me was bad enough; the thought of her letting someone else see her like that or at the least any man being close to her would make me go ballistic.I see what I do as protecting her. She'll never find somebody who loves her as much as I do so I'm not going to let her waste her time trying. I hope she knows that no one will ever love her but me, I'm the only one, nobody else thinks she's beautiful, or smart, or unique but me and I'm just letting her know that.

"Daddy?"

I don't hate my daughter I'm actually very fond of her because even in some twisted reality Clare does leave me she'll always have Kelly as a reminder that she belongs to me and whenever she looks at Kelly she'll know that,but the problem is Kelly is causing Clare to have more self-esteem and causing her to think she's worth something and that's a bad thing.

"Yes Kelly?" I said picking her up and sitting her on my lap.

"I'm proud of you."

"Why?"

"For letting mommy and I make our own decisions."

Kelly is different, more mature than other children her age,but I guess that's my fault.

"Kelly where is your mother?"

"Upstairs in your room...why your not going to hurt her are you?"

"I don't think so...unless she makes me." I left Kelly sitting on the couch with her mouth hung open. I smirked and thought she's already scarred for life why not embrace it.

I walked up my stairs and found Clare reading our high school year book. She looked happy I forgot what that looked like. The sparkle in her eyes that left years ago returned; for a short moment I forgot all about my other thoughts I wanted to know what was so great about that book and I simply called her name,

"Clare?"

"Oh my God Eli come here you have to see this, do you remember this."

She handed me the book and I looked at the picture she was talking about. We were voted oddest couple that year, in the picture Clare was in my lap placing a kiss on my cheek and I had my arms around her waist and I was smirking.

"It's cute Clare." I stood up and proceeded to the door.

"What changed?" That question stopped me dead in my tracks.

"What are you talking about?"

"Seriously Eli don't play dumb you weren't always like this what happened to the Eli I fell in love with because I want him back."

"I could be that way all the time if you would just behave."

**"See, do you see that? The old Eli wouldn't make a fucked up comment like that, he would treat me with respect, not like I'm some damn dog, I've been waiting all these fucking years for him to come back I miss him I want, no I need him back because the jackass I'm married to is not cutting it."**

I was taken aback by her sudden out burst "What do you want me to do about it Clare."

"Eli just show me some respect and all the rest will follow."

"Whatever."

"Eli you never answered my question what happened to you."

I didn't answer her I just stood and stared at her.

"Eli I swear to God if you don't say something right now I will get my stuff, Kelly, and walk out that door."

**"What happened to you, you used to do whatever I told you and do whatever I wanted you to, Now you question my authority, and today you tried to leave me, I'm losing the Clare I married."**

She chucked coldly "So because I've gained common sense you think you're losing me."

"Yes so stop it."

"You know what you haven't lost me yet but you will if you keep this up."

"Yeah right I dare you."

"Okay watch me."She walked out my room

I leaned my head out the door and watched her get Kelly out if her room and walked down the stairs, and I followed her.

"Clare what are you doing?" I asked as she placed her hand in the door nob.

"Something I should have done a long time ago." She pulled the suitcase through the door and shut it behind her.

_She's going to come back.I'll give it about five seconds when I get to five she'll be back. _

_5..._

_4..._

_3..._

_2..._

_1...Oh No Clare._

* * *

><p><strong>Yes you read it right Clare left. So what ya think did you like it<strong>**? Reviews are always nice.****Thanks.**_  
><em>


	4. You're not sorry

**Hello my oh so wonderful readers...yeah here you go chapter...4 I think..oh I almost forgot remember each chapter starts with a flashback...random flashbacks that don't necessarily have anything to do with each other...just keep that in mind.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>The Perfect Demon<span>_**

**_Chapter 4:I'm sorry honey...Ha no you're not._**

_I woke up and rolled over to look at __Eli and smiled._

_"Morning my love."_

_"Hey." I said getting out of bed and stretching_

_Eli got up as well and rapped his arms around my waist from behind; I winced_

_"Mm babe stop...bruise."_

_"I'm Sorry...let me make it up to you."_

_He walked over to the drawer in our bed side table and pulled out a little black box an walked in front of me and got down on one knee. _

_"Clare Diana Edwards, you are the most beautiful, smartest, wonderful girl in the universe. Will you marry me?"_

_Eli opened the box and placed the_ _ring on my finger; it was a beautiful gold band with a ring of diamonds going around the main diamond was big I mean that thing was a **ROCK** and it had to medium diamonds on either side of it.I love Eli but marring him kinda scared of him he's very intimidating when he feels like it and it scares me to know he might kill me one day._

_"An answer would be nice Clare."_

_"Eli I love you but...I can't marry you." I said taking off the ring and placing it back in it's case._

_**"What do you mean you can't marry me why the hell not."**_

_"I just can't can we just drop this and go back to sleep."_

_**"Hell no!"**_

_"Eli please calm down." I said placing my hand or his shoulders. He pushed me off of him and I winced as I fell onto the hardwood floor. Eli sat on my torso which disabled all of my movements._

_"I love you, you love me, so we are getting married. Now put this ring on your finger and be happy before I shove it up your ass." He took my hand and pushed the ring on my finger, I didn't fight it._

_"Good girl." He smiled and got off of me._

_I never agreed to marring Eli I was forced just like everything else._

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/_\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\_

_**Eli's POV**_

It's been over two weeks and she hasn't come back. I can't eat, I can't sleep, when ever I close my eyes all I see is her and when they open I wish I was holding her again_.I haven't even gone to work. _I feel so incomplete without her but I still can't feel any remorse I don't feel bad about not feeling remorse but I want her back she is what keeps me going. Adam is constantly coming over just to make sure I'm alive.I know where Clare is,I can easily get her she's my wife I have tabs on her can you really blame me_._I need her back, so bad you have no idea.

"Eli what you're doing to yourself is unhealthy."

"I don't care...it's how I cope with the pain."

"She wouldn't want this."

**"How the hell would you know that?"**

"Eli come on chill out."

"I'm sick of this I'm going to get her."

"Dude she left you for a reason don't you think you should work on that first?"

**"I don't give a fuck I'm nothing without Clare I need her by my side."**

"Dude you need to calm down, you have some serious anger issues."

"Don't tell me to calm down, how would you feel if Fiona left you?"

"I don't really think that's the same concept."

"Fuck it, I'm leaving."

I walked to the door ignoring Adam who was calling behind me. I need to find her I love her and I need to see her again.

_**Clare's POV**_

We walked in from the pool and I opened to the door to the hotel room.

"Kelly go take a shower and remember to wash your hair."

"Mommy are we ever going to see daddy again?"

"I don't know sweetie...now please was your hair."

"Okay mommy."

Kelly walked in the bathroom; I jumped on the bed and sighed. I heard a knock on the door and I amused it was the room service I ordered earlier but I was sadly mistaken.

"Oh God I missed you so much." He said grabbing my waist and pulling me closer to him. I tried fighting him but I soon gave up._ I can't fight the fact I'm still in love with him and I did miss him._

I placed my face on his shoulder and took this time to inhale his scent._ Oh man I miss this smell._

"Mmm hey babe." I said in a horse whispered tone.

"I love you Clare so much it hurts, do you know what you leaving made me want to do to myself...made me do to myself."

"Eli what are you talking about."

He walked pass me and into my room; he sat on my bed and pulled up the sleeves of his dress shirt and motioned for me to sit next to him.

"This is what I'm talking about." He showed me his arms that had multiple scars and burns all over them.

"Damn it Eli why would you do something like this."

"Because I love you, see look." He said pointing to letters carved into his skin,

**_C.D.G+E.G_**

Surrounded by a heart. This worried me because the cuts were really deep

"Eli you have to stop this."

"Only if you come back home,promise me you'll come back home."

"I promise, I promise, I'll come home just please stop doing this to yourself."

"I will, I love you Clare."

"I Love you too." I said and he pulled me in for a kiss.

For this moment I lost myself, I let myself go for a minute, I forgot all my problems and issues that I'm sure I could never escape._Issues I know I will have to die with._

I pulled away and as if on cue_, _I heard the shower end.

"Eli you have to go."

He stroked my cheek and said "But if I leave how would I know you'll come home."

"I promise I'm coming home, I-I just don't want our daughter to see you like...well you know."

"Okay my love I'll see you tonight." He said walking out the door.

_Tonight._

This wasn't fair. I don't want to come home, but if I don't Eli's cutting might escalate to something much worse like.._.suicide. _I shuddered at the thought and began packing our suitcases, _packing away my happiness. _I hate this so much he just walks in here and has me packing my bags just like that.

"Fuck my life." I whispered to myself.

"Mommy what are you doing."

"We're going home."

"B-but I don't want to go home I like it here."

I clenched my teeth and balled my fist. I think this may be the first time in my life that I actually felt hatred towards Eli.

"I like it her to but your father."

**"Why, why does daddy always have to come first why can't you think about me sometimes? Sometimes I feel like I'm not important,I'm not am I?You know what mommy I hate you!"**

I couldn't breath, my chest felt so constricted. I ran away from Kelly and locked myself in the bathroom. I went in the corner and began to heave, I was having another panic attack.

"Mommy are you okay?"

I was hyperventilating, trying my best to breath._ My daughter hates me because my husband is an ass._

"I'm sorry for yelling at you I don't hate you I promise."

Tears where running down my face and I knew I was about to throw up.

I heard another soft knock on the door as I was barfing.

"Mommy are you okay."

I sat up a starting breathing normally again. My situation kinda scared me not just Eli, but Kelly as well, she's only four years old and she's talking like she's twelve, what happens when she actually gets that old. I sighed and walked out the door to see Kelly sitting on the bed looking worried.

"It's okay Kelly...I'm okay."

"Mommy I-"

"It's okay let's just go."

She did a frustrated sigh and said "Okay let's go."

We walked out of the door, to the hell hole I call home. _GOODBYE FREEDOM._

* * *

><p><strong>Well it was nice while it lasted but I do have a surprise for you a few chapters from now so look forward to it. Thanks and review.<strong>


	5. Just Kill Me

**I'm doing Kelly's POV in this chapter so bare with me because I never did this before, I know she's like four but I don't know how much she would know about this kind of situation so I guess she might be a little more mature than your average four year old. Anyway I had fun writing this chapter it's...different, so I hope you like it :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>"Can you tell me something?"<em>

_"Ugh, what is it you're so fucking annoying."_

_"Did you even want this baby if you're not going to be a father?"_

_"Well you're the slut who got pregnant, ever heard of birth control."_

_"How am I suppose to be on birth control if I'm allowed out of the house? Ever heard of a condom"_

_"You're so cute."_

_"I'm not trying to be cute I didn't even want a child you were being irresponsible and raped me without protection."_

_"I can help it you're just so easy." _

_"I Am Not easy."_

_He chuckled "Sure your not."_

_"Jackass."  
><em>

_I got up and tried to walk away but Eli rapped his arms around my waist and pull me closer to him._

_"Hey watch the way you talk to me bitch don't forget I own your ass."_

_"Yes sir." I mumbled._

_"That what I thought."_

_I pulled away and started walking grabbed my waist again and said,  
><em>

_"I'm sorry okay,You're not a slut and I'll try to do better, I promise."_

_"Liar."_

_"What?"_

_I turned around and looked him is his eye, "I said liar, you're lying you don't mean that."_

_He smirked and said "Smart girl."_

_/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
><em>

**_The Perfect Demon_**

**_Chapter 5:Injure me, damage my heart body soul and mind. You're so evil, you'll send me through hell and back but you don't have the decency to kill me. You wouldn't give me the satisfaction of taking my life because you know I rather be dead than face the reality...my reality of my life, but what you fail to realize is I'm already dead, but then my life itself makes no sense because I know I'm dead even if I don't remember dying so why do I feel alive and why do I feel the pain you cause...is it possible to kill a corpse? Only you could make that possible.  
><em>**

**_Kelly's POV_**

Mommy and I arrived at our "home" and she unlocked the door. We walked in and daddy was sitting in the living room waiting for us; he looked _angry_

"Why are you so fucking late?"

"What are you talking about Eli it's only 3:30." she said walking over to him.

When she got closer to him the look on her face changed from fear to anger to confusion "Um Eli what happened to your-"

"Scars." He finished her sentence "Those where fake Clare." He chuckled

"No they couldn't have been I saw them they where real."

He smirked "You're so easy to fool."

Daddy stood up and grabbed mommy's wrist in an attempt to pull her upstairs; I grabbed her other wrist and tried to pull her back over to me.

"Let her go she deserves what ever she gets."

I shook my head and held on tighter, but of course daddy is much stronger than I am so he was dragging me across the floor. I had my eyes clamped shut and a continued struggling to help mommy. I lost and felt all movements stop and I opened my eyes and I saw mommy curled up in a ball on the floor and daddy standing over me with a facial expression that scared the life out of me. He picked me up by the collar of my shirt and said to me,

"Get the fuck out of my face and let me handle this before I do something you'll regret."

I felt tears swell up in my eyes, then I heard mommy say something,

"It's okay Kelly, I'll be fine, I always am." She paused and smiled "How about you go draw mommy one of those pictures she likes so much."

Her words made my feeling of sadness even stronger. Daddy picked her up and carried her upstairs.

**"Mommy." **I shrieked but it was too late she was gone.

I started walking around the room trying my hardest not to cry every time I heard my mother scream something.

"Mommy." I mumbled falling to the floor letting he tears flow.

I heard the doorbell ring and almost instantly silence fell. I heard a hard knock on the door than a voice.

"You guys I know you're in there." _Auntie Alli._

I ran to the door and struggled to unlock and open it.

"Hey kiddo what's wrong? Where are you're parents" I looked up at her and I knew she could tell something was really wrong.

"They're upstairs in their room...but um Aunt Alli"

"Yeah kiddo."

"Be careful." I tell her truly fearful of what might happen when she gets up there.

She looks at me confused and just nods. _You'll see what I mean...trust me._

**_Third person POV_**

When Alli got upstairs what she saw sickened her. Her best friend was topless on the floor being kicked repetitively in the back and getting stomped on by her husband a man she thought loved her. As soon as Eli noticed Alli he stopped and Clare sat up and looked her in the eye, a gaze Alli sadly returned and whispered,

"Is this why you've been so distant? Because of this, because of him?"

Clare said nothing she just broke down and cried, At this moment Alli had never seen her best friend so broken and bruised

**"Shut the fuck up it's not that damn bad." **Eli said and kicked Clare in the stomach; she was on the floor laying on her side with a blank facial expression. Alli watched her friend in pain then looked back at Eli with disappointment and mostly fear, but wouldn't you be afraid too, she thought Eli was the perfect husband and the sweetest thing on earth but she was wrong she now knew how wrong she was because now she realized Eli for the monster he was.

Alli tried to escape but Eli was faster he move swiftly behind her and shut the door before she could run out the door

"Why are you in such a rush Alliah stay for a while."

"Eli move."

"No I'm fine right here, now how about you go sit down."

Alli reluctantly walked over to the bed and turned her head to lock eyes with Clare, who crawled over and grab her in a comforting embrace.

"How long." Alli whispered to Clare

"How long what?"

"Clare." Alli warned.

"Since freshman year...in college." Clare choked out.

"Oh My God why didn't you tell me."

"It's not something that pops up in a conversation...anyway it's not like I was allowed to talk to you."

"I knew something was up,but I could never figure it out...I should have known, I'm so stupid?" Alli cried.

"Don't say that it's not your fault I wasn't giving out any hints so don't blame yourself, Eli's a possessive jackass."

"I heard that Clare...but it's okay I still love you, I will always love you." He said taking her from Alli and into his arms

"I love you, very, very, much."He said kissing her lips, then dropping her on the hardwood floor.

**"ELI WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU DO THAT TO HER."**

"I felt like it duh." He said nonchalantly

**"Eli what is wrong with you, you fucking son of a bitch."** Eli turned around and smacked Alli and said,

**"Shut the fuck up Alliah."**

"Eli DO NOT hit her."

He chuckled "You started giving orders when?"

"You're right...sorry." Clare mumbled

Alli instantly felt sorry for her, the fact that she gave up the fight so easily because she believed she couldn't win. The way Clare thought what she said or did, was always dictated by Eli's judgement it was like she was a little puppet who had no choice but to do what her master instructed, she didn't want this life it's not something she signed up for. She made the mistake of staying a long time ago,now it's too late to turn back.

**"Eli fuck you, what the hell did you do to her while she was locked up in this hell hole."**

"Alli I don't think you understand how this works so let me explain it to you I am in charge the only person who raises their voice in this house is me, or else there will be a problem."

Alli chuckled "I'm not afraid of you Eli."

"That's cool your choice but why are you here."

"To take out my God daughter**...**originally."

"Eli can I talk to Alli alone please."

"You have two minutes don't say anything you'll regret."

After that statement he walked out the room leaving Alli and Clare crawled on the bed and said.

"Alli you should go..."

"And leave you alone with him no way in hell we need to call the cops and find you and Kelly somewhere to live and get you to a hospital and-"

"ALLI STOP."

"Why Eli needs to pay for what he's doing."

"No, no, Alli please, please promise me you won't tell anybody anything."

"Clare I-"

**"Alli promise me."**

"Okay, okay I promise...what's going to happen after I leave?"

"I don't know...but can you take Kelly with you?"

"Of course...I love to Clare."

"I love you too, bye."

"Bye." She said getting up and walking out the door;Eli walked in.

**_CLARE'S POV_**

"She's not going to say anything you're safe."

"I know, now where were we." He said sliding my bra strap of my shoulder.

"Eli quit it."

"I don't wanna."

He kissed my shoulder, and I let out a frustrated sigh.

"Can you think about something other than sex right now."

"Hmm like what."

"How about the fact I really want to kill you right now.''

"W-what why?"

"I know you called Alli over here, trying to get me in trouble Clare-Bear?"

I turned my head and looked him in the eye "Do you really think I would go through all this trouble just to get you in trouble I could easily get you arrested...if I wanted to."

"You wouldn't."

"I know."

He smirked and raked his hands through my hair. He leaned down to kiss me and I kissed him back.

_Why am I so stupid, why am I still here? I should have left with Alli when I had the chance, but instead I'm laying here about to give myself to someone who is truly evil...I'm about to give myself to the devil._

I was going to let him have sex with me tonight because its been two weeks sense I've seen him and I do love him and I want to show him that.

Eli pulled away from my lips and unclasped my bra and flicked his tongue over my right nipple and pinched the other one.

"Eli." I moaned.

He left a trail of kisses down my chest and on my stomach until he reached my skirt, he looked up to kiss me again while he unzipped my skirt, which he discarded. He was about to remove my panties but I stopped him.

"You're wearing too many clothes."

I flipped us over and I lowered my head unbuttoning his shirt and placing kisses on his exposed skin. I slid my tongue down his chest unbuckled his belt and removed his pants.I could tell the had a problem,I looked up at him and smiled.

"Clare please this is really uncomfortable."

I giggled and removed his boxers. I grabbed his cock and started stroking it at a painfully slow pace.

"Clare faster." He moaned

I smirked but did what he asked and moved my hand at a faster pace. I leaned down and put his tip in my mouth stabbing his slit.

"Clare I'm gonna." He came in my mouth, it tasted really good so I swallowed it all. Eli flipped us over and he licked me through my panties causing me to let out a loud moan

"Clare why are you so wet."

He smirked and moved aside my panties, he pushed his fingers inside me pumping them in and out at a fast swiftly. I felt my wall clench and unclench around his fingers.

"Eli, Eli oh m God."

He pulled his fingers out and sucked off all my juices "Clare you taste so fucking amazing."

Eli removed my lacy underwear and place his cock at my entrance.

"Eli please."

"I don't think I know what you're talking about Clare."

He said rubbing his dick against my clit.

"Hurry up fuck me Eli damn it."

"Oh why didn't you just say so."

He gripped my waist and plunged into me.

"Oh God Eli harder."

He flipped us over so I was riding him.I placed my hands on his chest and bounced on his dick. He jerked his hips up making a slapping sound as our skin crashed.

"Fuck Eli I'm gonna-"

"Come for me Clare."

I came all over Eli's cock, he pulled out and came on my stomach.

"Spread your legs."

I did what I was told and Eli went down on me sucking out all my juices. I pulled him back up to my face an kissed him, I deepened the kiss and he moaned in my mouth. Our tongues battled and he pulled away.I layed my head in his chest.

"I love you Clare."

"I love you too Eli ." I mumbled into his chest

_and I wasn't lying I know neither was he...this is why I stay I love him and he loves me that's all that matters. _

* * *

><p><strong>Ta-Da End of chapter review por favor :D Thanks love you much!<br>**


	6. Great Job

**Hey hows it going here's chapter 6 of The Perfect Demon**

* * *

><p><em>"OMG Clare this top is so cute, don't you think so?"<em>

_I turned to look at Clare who was checking her phone for about the millionth time now._

_**"Clare."**_

_"Huh oh yeah sure Alli_

_"Clare are you okay."_

_"No I-I Um no I really was suppose to be back home with Eli by now." She said anxiously like she was afraid or something  
><em>

_"Clare clam down it's really no big deal."_

_"I should call him, and I'll put us on speaker so he'll know I'm telling the truth."_

_"Shouldn't he just believe you?"_

_"Um yeah right..."_

_"Is everything okay with you and Eli."_

_"He's just been kinda angry...but it's just because he's under stress don't worry and I've kinda been bitching at him so..."_

_"What do you mean by angr-"_

_"So anyway I gotta go." she tried to run away but I grabbed her arm. I chose to ignore the wince she tried to hide telling myself that I may have just grabbed her arm to tight...but then why would she try to hide it.  
><em>

_"Clare why are you wearing a sweater in the middle of summer aren't you hot."_

_"Right, which is why I should get home and uh...change."_

_"Wait, I was wondering if you wanted to have girls night we could-"_

_"I don't think that's a good Idea Alli."_

_"Um Clare if there was a...problem, you'd tell me right, I'd keep it between us."_

_"I gotta go Alli bye."_

_I knew something was up I knew she was hiding something but I was still young and I never really thought it would be something like that. Eli was perfect and nothing seemed really wrong so I ignored it...I know big mistake right.  
><em>

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_**The Perfect Demon**_

_**Chapter 6: **__**As your friend I've learned something you are the greatest actress of all because you have always lead me to believe everything was okay and you where happy,thank you for such a great performance.  
><strong>_

_**Alli's POV**_

I walked into the guest room and knocked on the door frame,

"Kelly we need to talk."

"We don't have to, I'm okay."

"No you're not, don't lie." I said walking to the bed and sitting on it Indian style. She turned on her bed looking at me imitating my position.

"We just left her back there what if something really bad happened to her."

"Kelly I'll go back there today and check on her."

**"No you can't go back I shouldn't have let you in there in the first place no one is suppose to know."**

"Kelly-"

**"Promise me."**

"Okay, okay I promise."**  
><strong>

"Kelly, Eli never...Eli never hit you d-did he."

"Not as often as mommy but he has before yes."

"How often does he abuse your mom."

"You promise you won't tell anyone?"

"I promise."

"Everyday...I've only seen it a few times but I-I here her screams and daddy locks the doors so I can't get in...I'm really scared."

"You don't have to go back if you don't want to."

"I still love him auntie I love him so much, I'm so stupid."

"You're not stupid Kelly, he's your father you can't help it it's natural."

"He's not my father, he's a monster, promise me, promise me you won't tell anyone just take me back home it'll be okay."

"Kelly you know Drew is a police officer if you wanted I could-"

**"No don't tell him." **she soon calmed down and said, "I don't want daddy to get arrested and I don't want to talk about it to all the cops I just want daddy to stop." Kelly jumped into my lap and cried in my chest.**  
><strong>

"Okay, I won't tell Drew and I love you sweetie." I said rubbing her back.

"I love you too but aunt Alli."

"Yeah kiddo."

"I don't want to go home anymore...I miss mommy and I do really care about her but daddy is going to hurt me if I go back...I know it daddy is really scary when he gets angry auntie you have no idea."

"Kelly it's been three days if you don't want me to tell Drew he's going to start getting suspicious."

"Then take me to Adams house he knows."

"He does?"

"Yes I just hope mommy doesn't in trouble because of me."

"Okay kiddo let's go."

_**Clare's POV**_

**"You let that bitch in my house and you let her take away my daughter." **He shoved me against the was and held me by my throat.

"Eli I can't breath." I said barely above a whisper.

**"Shut the fuck up you slutty bitch it doesn't fucking matter."**

"Eli...please." He only tightened his grip.

"Eli, you- you're choking me." He then put more pressure on my neck.

"Eli, oh my God I can't breath." He brought him lips to my ear and said,

"Save your breath Clare-Bear...you'll need it." Then he punched my stomach.

"Eli, please let me go I'm sorry, please."

"Sweetheart, it'll be okay you'll live...well you might." by this time all I could do is cough and gasp for air.

"Eli please, I love you, I love you so much don't do this."

"Clare if you would just do what you're told and listen to what I say than maybe we wouldn't be in this situation."

"Eli you're scaring me."

**"I don't care you're nothing more than a glorified possession you don't have an option or feelings as far as you're are concerned everything I do, you love is that clear."**

"Yes My Lord." I said breathlessly

He smiled and pressed his lips against mine, it was sloppy, wet and forced, but I did my best to enjoy it.

"I-I love you Clare." He said releasing me from his death grip.

I fell to my knees choking, coughing, and trying to breath. Before I could regain composure Eli ripped me by my hair and pulled me onto the bed. I crawled away from him and rolled into a ball against the head board and silently cried, but he wasn't having that, he crawled over to me and pulled me into his lap,

He chuckled and kissed my tear stained cheeks then my lips, "Come here bitch,either tell your Master what's wrong or shut the hell up."

"I'm sorry for being a bitch Eli, I'm crazy thank you for putting up with me I'm a mess."

"Yes you are a mess and you don't deserve me I'm doing you a favor by staying married to you and you better please me, that's an order."

"Yes sir I'll do my best."

"Your best isn't good enough...you aren't good enough."

"I know I'm sorry, I'm such fucking bitch."

"Glad we're on the same page."

He pushed me off his lap and onto the floor, he began kicking me in my stomach and stepping on my sides. _Shit this hurts but I'm not going to ask him to stop because I deserve it._

Eli rolled me on my back and pushed his foot down on my stomach.

"Ahh Eli could you ease up a little please?" He smirked and lifted his foot, I sighed in relief and relaxed my muscles, only for him to slam his foot back down.

A scream ripped through my throat and Eli ordered,

**"Shut the hell up bitch, you know you deserve it for being such a slut."**

"You're right I'm sorry I'll be quite."

"You better be."

I tell myself that Eli can't help himself and that he hits me because he loses control he can't help it when he gets angry and he only hits me because he loses his temper and his control is lost but deep inside I know that's not true because when I look at the situation I notice something:It's true Eli has a temper I know that for a fact so doesn't that mean I can't be the only person to piss him off but he never hits anyone but me so doesn't that mean he can control his behavior he does it all the time and if we where to go out in public and I did something "wrong" he would wait to hit me until we got home to hit me and I know that...Eli can control himself...he just chooses not to, but it's okay because I know I deserve it.

He grabbed my wrist and dragged my body out the door and down the stairs. _Why did I buy this house without carpet again?_

He pulled me into the kitchen and sat me on the counter. He then went to the the cupboard and pulled out a black object that I couldn't make out. I took a deep breath.

He looked at my face and smirked moving closer_, _gripping my sides and moving us closer to each other_, _he whispered in my ear,

"Clare you have no idea how many times I lay awake at night fantasizing about killing you, I think it would give me the ultimate form of pleasure."

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"Eli-"

"Shh don't speak." He whispered in my ear

I nodded, eyes still glazed shut. He kissed my neck then began slightly biting it causing me to moan. He raised his head and softly kissed my lips, I rapped my arms around his neck and he curled one of his arms around my waist pulling us closer to each other, I moaned against his lips as he depend the kiss. Suddenly I felt a cold metal object press against my neck. I my eyes fluttered open in confusion, and then they widened as I realized what the metal object was_.  
><em>

"Eli?"

"Yes Sweetheart."

"When did you get a gun and why is it pressed against my neck?"

I locked eyes with him and his smirk faded replaced by a death glare.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh shit, I had writers block at the beginning of this and I don't even know how it came to this ending but...well yeah. I kinda scared myself but anyway, did you like it? Tell me in a review. <strong>


	7. Isn't this what you wanted

**Hi guys how are you? I'm great thanks for asking :) anyway here es the seventh chapter of the perfect demon ;)**

* * *

><p><em>"What took you so long."<em>

_"H-how'd you get in here?"_

_"What Clare, you're not happy to see your boyfriend."_

_"You're not my boyfriend we broke up I told I don't date rapists."_

_I smirked at her comment, "Yeah I thought about that and we're back together."_

_ "That's not your decision, now get out before I call campus security."_

_ "Come on Clare, your virginity is gone it's mine I took it you're no going to get it back so you might as well try to work us out."_

_** "No Get Out."**_

_I ran to her quickly shutting the door and slamming her against it,_

_"Do Not yell at me have you lost your mind."_

_I looked down at her fearful face and smirked,_

_"Clare what are you wearing you look like a slut."_

_"They're my pajamas I just went to go get coffee so..."_

_"I like them but they look better on the floor." I said unbuttoning her shirt letting it fall off her shoulders_

_I roughly grabbed her right breast squeezing it way to tight to the point tears came from her eyes, "I don't ever want to see in these again you are mine and nobody gets to see you like this but me, do you understand."_

_"Y-yes."_

_"Good now let's get this over with."_

_I ripped off her shorts and smirked "No panties? that's hot, where you expecting me Clare." Before even getting a response I shoved my fingers inside her tight hole way to hard for her liking._

_"Ah Eli too hard, too hard."I smirked as I unzipped my pants. Clare looked away and__ shut her eyes because she knew what was coming next._

_"Eli I don't want to."_

_"I don't care." I shoved myself inside her violating her in ways she would have never imagined_

_I never knew something like this would evolve into something so big_

_/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
><em>

**_The Perfect Demon_**

**_Chapter 7:Breath...Breath...Breath, because if you let go of your sanity you will meltdown and that won't help anyone, anyway isn't this what you wanted?_**

**_Eli's POV_**

"Eli please, please don't kill me." She paused and then mumbled, so quietly that I could barely hear, "Not like this."

I don't even know why I'm standing here listening to her I should just pull the trigger and shut her up...but...the look in her eyes I've never seen it before; it's causing me to hesitate.

"Eli," She whispered "Please say something."

**"Just shut up." **I screamed at her causing her to flinch.

A tear ran down her face, "Do you really want to kill me...look me in the eye and tell me honestly."

I looked into the beautiful eyes that I have grown to love and whispered "Blue-eyes."

"Tell me." She said more sternly.

"Yes." I said moving the gun from her neck to her temple.

"Do you even love me at all?"

"I love your pain more." I simply stated

"What will you do when I'm dead?"

I didn't answer her question because I didn't know the answer my self. We have a child together and there's all our family and friends...no this is right it will bring me happiness I know it.

"You don't know do you." her tone, it changed. Now she sounded so angry, she didn't yell she didn't sound scared or sad she was angry.

She moved her hand gently touched my cheek. "Eli please think this through."

"Stand up." I commanded

She did as she was told and I moved the gun from her head,

"Walk up to our room, make any sudden movements and I'll pull the trigger."

"Okay...um Eli, I love you."

I smirked "Love you too."

I pulled her upstairs and sat her on the bed she sat down and watched me patiently as I paced back and forth in our room.

**"Why are you doing this to me why do you make me act this way why can't you just be some girl why did I have to fall in love with you."** I screamed.

"We have spent the best part of our lives together, and I know, I know for a fact that the Eli I met back in grade 10 is still in there somewhere."

I looked at myself in the mirror, and remembered all the ways I put down Clare and how much I would insult her her but now thinking about doing that made feel like throwing up. Right now I can't even think about a warm feeling coming from scaring a person I love, but I do remember what it felt like I loved it, I just want to feel that happy and in control. I wonder where that need came from it wasn't always there maybe something happened, my childhood was fine nothing bad ever really bad happened to me. I just have this need to control her like she would leave me if she wasn't afraid of me and when I had her to beg me for something or just do what I tell her it made me happy, accomplished, in charge, powerful I loved it and I want it back.

I made eye contact with Clare

"No, Eli please, don't shoot."

"It's too late you already know I have a gun you're way to afraid of me to go back now; you'll tell someone and try to leave me."

"No Eli I won't, we can act like today never happened we can go get Kelly, okay you don't have to do this."

"I'm sorry Clare."

I raised the gun from across the room, Clare didn't move I amuse she was frozen in shock.

**"I just want the feeling back." **I looked away closed my eyes and pulled the trigger.

.

.

The next thing I knew Clare was layed out on the bed, blood flowing onto our sheets tainting it with the crimson red blood flowing from her chest. I stood there and frowned almost instantly. I didn't feel the happy joyful feeling that I expected. The warm feeling I usually felt from causing Clare harm wasn't present I actually felt sad and upset.I didn't know I would feel sad or angry at myself but right now that's exactly how I in my head the blood flowing from her body brought me happiness and satisfaction, but now the though of that make me sick

I felt tears form in my eyes as I dropped the gun and ran to the closet grabbing a towel and running over to Clare's side.I applied presser to her wound to stop the bleeding and I slowly and gently grabbed her wrist. _She still has a pulse._

**"Clare, Clare can you hear me?"**

She moaned in response. I looked at her half lidded eyes,

**"Clare if you can hear me I'm soo soo sorry I made a huge mistake I should have never pulled the trigger I should have not abused you in the first place I love you and I want you to live so I can show you I've changed,Clare,your Eli's back I'm here be here with me I love you please don't die on me I can't live without you please."**

she faintly lifted her hand to my cheek and wiped the tears running from my face and said something that shattered my heart into a million different pieces_ "I hope you're happy."_

**"I'm not happy, I'm not if you want me to be fucking happy get up yell at me tell me you hate me do something just live if you want m****e to be happy live, lets grow old together have a few more kids and be happy, Clare please I don't want to love anyone but you I'm begging you just wake up if you really love me you wouldn't die you wouldn't do this to me." **I don't know why I'm yelling at her It's not her fault I'm the one who shot her because I expected some sick pleasure out of it._  
><em>

The blood finally stopped and I removed the now red towel from her chest. She was still breathing and her heart was still beating._She's still alive._

My mission now was to keep it that way. I couldn't call the cops or take her to the hospital, I was on my own. I guess I should remove the bullet but I'll wait until she's asleep. If I could I would go back in time, not just to earlier today but eleven years ago to that night when I took her virginity away and stop myself I wish I could erase the all times I hit her all the times I forced myself on her all the times I called her any name that didn't prove her to be the beautiful woman she is but I can't it's too late., and it's terrible that I have to shoot her to finally realize that.

I clutched the fabric of her shirt and whispered through my cries "I love you please, don't-don't die on me."

I looked up at her face and I saw tear rolling down her face.

"Clare?"

"You changed." she said in a horse voice reaching up to touch my face.

"Shh get some rest." I tell her hoping she will wake up again

Her eyes fluttered closed and I cried looking at the blood on my hands "I'm so stupid." I curled up next to Clare and tried to calm my self while listening to her heart beat

"Why did you stay with me Clare?" I asked her obviously not expecting a response because she was asleep. "I know why it's because I wouldn't let you leave me right."

"If I would have let you go you would be okay right now." I said tracing circles on her beautiful rosy cheeks.

"This has to be the dumbest thing I've ever done don't die on me Clare."

I kissed her lips and watched her sleep. I could say sorry all I want but without medical help she might die and I would have to live with that, not to mention having to tell Kelly and Adam and Alli they would defiantly have me arrested...No Eli stop it she is going to live and you will live the life you always wanted.

* * *

><p><strong>She's not dead...yet ;) I'm kidding I'm kidding but anyways reviews are greatly appreciated :D<br>**


	8. Live to say sorry

**Hey everybody I just noticed that this story is doing better than The Way We Are Now did that is so great keep it up :)**

* * *

><p><em><em>"Bye Adam." She gave him a face smile that I could tell he thought was genuine and then hugged him.<em>_

_I don't know why them hugging angered me so much but I had to control it until we got home. When they released each other I grabbed Clare arm and said,_

_"Well Adam this was fun but we really need to get going."_

_He nodded and I practically dragged Clare to Morty._

_ "Ow Eli you're hurting me."_

_"Shut the fuck up how could you let him touch you."_

_"It was just a hug Eli calm down."_

_I couldn't hold in my anger anymore I pulled into a wooded area and turned off the car._

_"What are you going to do rape me? Go ahead I'm used to it."_

_I smirked "Not this time sweetheart."_

_I walked to the other side of Morty and I pulled Clare out. She stared at me in confusion until I punched her in the jaw causing her to fall to the ground._

_Blood was running down her chin and all she could say was "Y-you just hit me."_

_"Yeah and it felt great." I kicked her in the stomach. She fell to her side tears flowing from her eyes mixed with the blood still flowing from her mouth._

_I heard he faintly say "Eli please."_

_I chuckled "Maybe you'll think about that next time you let another man touch you." I continued to stomp on her until she blacked out. When I was done I threw her bloody beaten body in the back of the hearse and drove off._

_That was the first time I beat Clare and I loved it every time since._

_/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
><em>

_**The perfect demon**_

_**Chapter 8:You know what I know you tried you fucking tried but i know you're done you're sick and tiered of being the only one trying, You want me to leave you the hell alone because I'm making you lose your fucking mind but I can't because I want to make this right...if only you where around to listen.  
><strong>_

_**Eli's POV**_

_I was waling through the park with Clare hand in hand._

_"I had fun today Eli."_

_"So did I."  
><em>

_"I love you." She beamed._

_"I love you too." I smiled back at her_

_I pulled her close and looked into her crystal blue eyes, but in a few seconds they went black and we where surrounded by darkness. The only source of light was a faint candle in the distance. her body fell limp in my arms and her velvet red blood flooded onto my hands and clothes. Her corpse was being shot repeatedly by a non-existing bullets. If I could see where they where coming from I would stop them, jump in front of them and have them shoot me instead but it's too late because she's already dead and her blood is on my hands._ _He body fell to the ground and an object was now in my hand,The gun that shot her now had my hands gripping it._

_**"CLARE." **I screeched even though I knew it was much too late.  
><em>

My head shot up, I was trying to catch my breath;I was sweating causing my hair to stick to my forehead. I took a look at my surroundings I was still at Clare's bed side, where I had fallen asleep. It's been a week since the incident and she still hasn't woken up and I'm scared right now that she won't make it scares me even more is I've been having dreams like that ever since she was shot. I feel like such a bad person and I can't handle the guilt. I can't remember the last time I cried as much as when Clare got shot. _When I shot her._ I never had a reason to because it was like I had the whole world in my hands I could get what ever I wanted whenever I wanted and it seemed like it was all without a price but now I realize there was a price to pay and now I have to carry that burden.

I got up and walked down our long hallway into Kelly's room. Her bed hasn't been touched in weeks and believe it or not I really miss her. I would call Adam and tell him to bring her back but I can't, not until I know Clare is alive..._or dead._ I sighed and good took a look around Kelly's room. There where pictures of stick people taped all over her walls, one picture caught my eye in particular. It was a picture of Clare her and I, Clare and Kelly where smiling but I looked..._scary._ Not in the slightest bit happy I was frowning and glaring at them; I think this picture hurt me the most because it shows what my daughter thinks of me.

I couldn't take this I walked out the room and shut the door. I can't believe I caused all this pain to the people I love, and I didn't even realize it all I knew is that this, what I did was making me happy and at the time that's all that mattered my happiness I never thought about the pain I would be causing Kelly as a result of m abusive ways I really am a monster.

I got out of the position I was in and walked downstairs into the kitchen. I knew it wasn't right for me to starve myself but if Clare doesn't eat I don't deserve to either. I was walking back upstairs when I heard faint movements coming from my bed room. My heart filled with hope and I ran the rest of the what to see what was going on. Please be alive, I need you to be alive because I miss you I need to hold you one more time.

_**Clare's POV**_

I opened my eyes and looked down at myself. My shirt was removed and my upper body was rapped in bandages._ He shot me._

I looked around the room and as I tried to sit up I felt a sharp pain in my chest strong enough to make me fall back down on the bed_. He really shot me._

"Careful take it easy you lost alot of blood." I lock eyes with Eli who was standing in the doorway smiling and out of breath. I looked at him with disgust. _Why is he so fucking happy._ I angrily rolled over onto me side ignoring the pain the came with my movements and mumbled,

"Don't talk to me."

"Clare I'm sor-"

"Save it okay I don't want to her it."

"But I."

Anger then took over me and I quickly turned around looking at him and growled, **"But what? Don't tell me you are going to apologize for just shooting me a few days ago and expect me to just say: Oh Eli it's okay I forgive you now come here so you can do it again. Hell no."**

"Clare I-"

**"No Eli, I begged you I pleaded for you to stop I told you we could work it out but no you insisted on pulling the trigger and now you want to give me some fucking half-assed apology."**

**"No Clare just listen to me okay."**

**"No not okay leave me alon-." **I stopped mid-sentence as another sharp pain shot me in my chest making me cry out in pain and clutching my chest.

"Clare," He whispered walking over to me, "You're hurt can we please talk about this later you're hurt let me help you."

**"No don't touch me."**

"Clare, I know you must hate me but don't use all your energy yelling at me...I'm not worth it."

"Oh trust me I know."

"C-can I lay down next to you...I'm mean it is my bed too."

I didn't respond I guess he took that as a yes, and I felt him crawl next to me, "I'm sorry."

I didn't respond,

"I'm really, really sorry."

Still no response,

"Please say something."

"Stop fucking apologizing it might have worked when you hit me but shooting me is a bit far for me to just forgive you with a simple apology."

"What do you want me to say?"

"Nothing just leave me alone."

"I can't do that I love you too much to go to sleep at night or live out my day knowing you hate me."

"Oh so now you care."

"God damn it Clare why would you think I don't care if you would just listen to m-"

I cut him off and said "Why should I."

He snaked his arm around my waist,

"Get off me." I ordered

"Not until you listen to what I have to say."

"No get off me." I began to move around kinda like a two year old throwing a tantrum,

"Okay, okay you win. Stop you're going to hurt yourself."

I stopped struggling but Eli never let me go instead he pulled me closer to his chest and he whispered, "Blue-eyes look at me."

I felt his breath glide across my neck sending shivers down my spine. I reluctantly rolled over trying to avoid as much pain as possible looking into his piercing jade eyes._I'm home, I love-..._I quickly shook that thought out of my head and focused on the task at hand, I'm not giving in that easy._  
><em>

**_Eli's POV_**

I let myself give into her clearly fearful ocean blue eyes. I was sorry for causing her so much pain and giving her the feeling she has to walk on eggshells around me but I know the more I tell her the angrier she gets so I decided to just come out with what I had to say before she starts to hate me even more.

"Clare I want to change but I need you to believe in me. I need you to believe that I can get better because I can do it with out you."

I could tell she was skeptical about my statement and I'm sure this whole situation worries her, but I don't want to use her like an object like the way I did before. I layed there waiting for answer. She stayed there biting her lip for a while but then she responded,

"All I can do is try, I can't grantee I believe you just yet you have to show me you are changing and we'll go from there because frankly I don't trust you."

This angered me. Why the hell is she getting so defensive. I told her I was changing I'm sorry what the hell is wrong with her, "You don't trust me."

"No not really."

I gritted through my teeth, "Clare I don't think you understand, I haven't eaten, or slept well since what I did."

"Your point is? What do you want my sympathy." She chuckled

"Fuck you." I stated sitting up and leaning against the beds headboard.

"E-excuse me."

"You heard me I was trying to be nice and show you I'm changing but you insist on being such a...bitch."

She scoffed "Please you're no Romeo...and to think I starred having faith in you."

"Wow you really are a bitch." I knew what I was saying was inaccurate and uncalled for but she was just making me so mad.

"And you're the same jackass you always where."

"That's not true I could be hitting or even better raping you right now but I chose not to because I'm trying to show you I'm sorry."

"Get out."

"Excuse me."

"Did I stutter? You heard me I don't want to see your face right now."

"I'm not going anywhere."

"You leave or I will."

"You're in no condition to go anywhere."

"I don't care you have five seconds to get out."

"5."

I didn't move "4."

Still nothing, "3."

"Clare come on are you serious."

"2."

"You're wasting your breath."

"1."

I was still sitting there and I said, "So what now?"

She pulled the blanket off of her and swung her feet off the bed.

"Okay, okay you win I'm going."

I was almost out the door when I heard Her say the words

"I. hate. you."

at that moment it felt like my she had dropped my heart of a cliff burned it and froze the ashes.

* * *

><p><strong>You didn't really think I would kill Clare did you ;) so you can review now please :D THANKS much<br>**


	9. I'm just damaged

**Okay I just have to give some shout-outs to some people:  
><strong>

_**livelovelaugh91-Evey review you have ever given me has made me laugh like crazy at one point...like seriously.  
><strong>_

_**The Cliffhanger Girl-I'm so loving your support right now like really keep it up. **_

_**This chapter is dedicated to: ilovetaylorswift13-You where the first to review last chapter  
><strong>_

_**I know I forgot someone...alot of people so just thank you in general and enjoy this chapter of The Perfect Demon  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Eli and I just got back from the hospital and I was holding Kelly in my arms. He was smiling like an idiot, I don't know if it was because he knew he could beat me again now that I wasn't pregnant. When I say beat I mean beat me not just smack me around like he did for those nine months. Or because Kelly was born, and I'm pretty sure it's not the latter.I walked upstairs and place the sleeping Kelly in the nursery Cece had just insisted on making Eli and Bullfrog build.I hated the first night she made them build it because when they left Eli hit me for making him work so hard. I yelled from upstairs,<em>

_**"Eli we have to talk." **then I walked into the master bedroom to wait for him to join me. _

_"What is it?"_

_"It's about Kelly."_

_"What about her."_

_"Look I don't care how mad she makes you if you ever feel you're going to hit her hit me instead." He gave me a look like I was crazy so I continued,_

_"I don't ask for much but please I beg you of this do no lay a hand on the girl she has done nothing to deserve it."_

_"You know what this means right you're putting your life in danger for this little girl."_

_"She's worth it."_

_"Wow you're a dumb bitch." As if on cue Kelly started crying. I heard it so I knew Eli had to._

_"Come here." He said looking furious._

_"Eli I can Keep her quite if you would just give me a minute."_

_**"Come. Here."**_

_I flinched and walked over to him slowly but he grabbed my arms and yanked me over to him. I looked into his eyes for a brief moment before being thrown onto the ground face straddled my waist and pinned my hands above my head and he slapped me with the other one. He ripped off my shirt and bra and stared at my chest licking his lips.  
><em>

_"Eli, Eli please stop I'll keep her quite I promise just let me up." He raised up off of me and I was and as I was about to stand on my feet Eli said,_

_"What are you doing."_

_"Um St-standing up."_

_"No not happening crawl in there on your hands and knees like the dog you are."_

_"O-okay." I got down in a crawling position like I was told._

_Eli kept grabbing my ass and I hurt really, really bad._

_I finally got in there and took care of Kelly, but Eli beat me again that night for not doing it fast enough._

_I never felt more degraded before in my life._

_/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
><em>

_**The Perfect Demon**_

_**Chapter 9:It's not my fault I'm paranoid please don't hate me it takes time to become damaged and the unfortunate truth is it takes even more time to be fixed again so be patient with me and please don't relapse.  
><strong>_

_**Clare's POV**_

He turned around and walked back over to I closed my eyes and braced myself for impact. I waited a little while and I didn't feel anything I opened my eyes to see Eli standing there with his eyebrows pinned together and a confused look on his face, a look I returned,

"Aren't you gonna...you know hit me?"

"N-no I didn't plan to, you thought I would-" He didn't finish his sentence he just sat down on the bed looking..._hurt_?

I crawled over over to him grabbed his shaking hand and kissed his cheek,

"I'm sorry."

"D-do you really hate me."

"No not really you I hate the things you do I strongly dislike you sometimes when you hit me and stuff."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry."

I sighed "I know I believe you."

Suddenly he pulled away from our embrace,

"Why would you say that."

"What." I said truly confused.

"You said you believe me why would you say that."

"I-I thought that's what you wanted."

"**I do." **He screamed startling me. He could tell I was scared and he sighed; in a normal tone he repeated,

"I do but when you finally say it I want it to be because yo want to, I want to mean it I don't want you to say it because you're afraid of what I'll do if you don't."

I nodded and said, "You're right I'm sorry I'm a terrible person you should-" He cut me off,

"Clare," He said sitting back down and placing me in his lap, "Clare I swear to God if you apologize one more time I will tickle you to death. You are perfect I'm the only person that should be apologizing you did not do any thing wrong, nothing okay you're perfect."

I chuckled but it wasn't a good chuckle more like you've got to be kidding me, "Perfect? I'm nowhere near perfect I have hideous icy blue eyes, my hair is a ugly light brown and it's stringy, my cheeks are way too chubby and my lips are-"

"Clare that is nowhere near true I love staring into you ocean blue eyes they make me feel at home, your cinnamon are beautiful and they smell like strawberries, in no way are your cheeks too chubby they're soft and I love them, and your lips? I would kiss them all day if you would let me. Now who would tell you something like that?"

"You did."

He didn't respond but how could I blame him what are you suppose to say in a situation like this.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have brought it up."

"You're apologizing again."

"Sorry."

He playfully glared at me and I smiled,

"Are you feeling any better."

"A little yeah."

He kissed my cheek,"Good." He stood up picking me up bridal style in the process and carried me into one of the guest room.

"Why did you bring me in here?"

"Shh I have a surprise for you close your eyes." I closed my eyes and heard Eli rummaging through the closet

"Okay open your eyes now."

He was holding a simple black dress with a patten of red flowers and the belt that tied just below the chest matched the straps

"It's pretty but what's it for."

"We are going on a date tonight."

"You sure that's a good idea considering..."

"I mean yeah I know you where weak at first but you're better now right."

"Um yeah but..."

"Please, please can we go." He got down on his knees and begged how could I say no to that.

"Okay but where are we going."

"Well first I was thinking dinner and a movie and then we can go get our beautiful daughter."

"Um okay."

"Wear your black cardigan to hide the...well you know."

"Okay I will."

**_Adam's POV._**

"Hello?"

"Hey Adam it's Clare I'm outside open up."

"Okay."

I walked over to the door opened it.

"Hey Clare...Eli, what are you doing here."

"Hey dude nice to see you too."I glared at Eli for his comment.

"What are you doing here." I growled at my so called friend.

"Calm down Adam it's okay."

"Do Not defend him he's the reason you're in this mess." She grabbed my arm but I shook her off.

"Adam b-be careful with her."

"Oh so now you care."

"I've always cared I'm just a sick person."

"And I bet you expect me to give you your daughter back too why should I."

**"Because he's changed!"**

"Clare you believe that shit? why, what made him change."

"Because huh...-"

"Because I-"

"Mommy, Daddy?"

"Kelly sweetie."

Clare ran over to hug but my eyes never left Eli who sighed in relief for some reason.

"Um mommy come here."

Kelly pulled Clare in the kitchen leaving Eli and I alone.

"You're one fucked up dude you know, what did you do to her today I'm sure you had plenty of fun considering Kelly's wasn't there."

**"Shut up Adam you don't know what the hell you're talking about."**

"Oh defensive are we? Keep your voice down your daughter's in the other room, you know the one you conceived in rape and forced Clare to have."

"I'm different now." Eli gritted through his teeth

I really wasn't in the mood to fight him so I said,"Whatever stay here."

I walked to the kitchen and stood outside the door.

"But mommy I like it here I don't wanna go home daddy scares me."

"You're daddy is different now."

"I don't believe it what if he's lying?"

"Than we will get through it together."

"Pinky promise?"she held out her pinky,

"Pinky promise." Clare rapped her pinky around Kelly's and smiled.

The girls came back into the room and the rest of the night was pretty much normal. Clare and Fiona talked all night, Eli and I had an intense glare match and Kelly fell asleep around nine so Eli had to carry her to the car and they left.

I couldn't help but feel worried but I always feel worried when Clare and Kelly are alone with Eli its just natural to be afraid of what Eli would do to them. Sometimes I worry so much I can't sleep Fiona always ask me what's wrong but I can't tell her it's not my secret to share.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow I need to update more often I'm sorry I'll try...I'm so strange all day I've been wanting to watch The Magic School Bus...umm you can review now thanks for reading.<strong>


	10. Day 120

**So um hey I really had something to say about this but I kinda forgot so um yeah you can read the chapter now... :D**

* * *

><p><em>"This is your life now Clare now suck it up and live it, you brought this on yourself." That's right keep telling yourself that Clare.<em>

_After I brought myself back together from my mental break down I walked back downstairs to join Cece, Bullfrog, and Eli,_

_"Clare sweetie is everything okay."_

_"Thanks Cece I'm fine."_

_"Well have a seat let me get you something to drink you look kinda pale."_

_"That would be great thank you."_

_"No problem honey."_

_I took a seat next to Eli and he roughly gripped my had under the table, and pulling me closer to him. I glanced at Bullfrog who smirked at how cute the situation looked because from his point of view it looked like Eli was whispering sweet nothings in my ear, which was not the case._

_"Don't pull any shit or I might have to take you home right now so I can beat you ass."_

_I nodded in agreement and he whispered, "Good girl."_

_Cece walked in with a cup of ginger ale and handed it to me._

_"Thank you."_

_"So Clare what would you prefer boy or girl."_

_"I think boy," Eli squeezed my hand signaling he didn't like my answer, "I mean girl."_

_"What about you Eli?"_

_"Doesn't matter."_

_He is such a liar, ever since we've gotten married he always talked about having a girl so he can rape and/or beat someone other than me, but if it is a girl there is no way in hell am I letting that happen he's going to have to kill me before he gets closer to hurting my daughter like he has me._

_After we finished eating Cece and I talked while Eli and Bullfrog talked in the other room._

_"Just one more question Clare."_

_"Okay shoot."_

_"Everything is going fine right Eli really is the perfect gentlemen?"_

_I wanted to scream no, I wanted to jump in Cece's arms and tell her what hides beneath all this make-up, I wanted to cry to her and tell her about the throbbing pain between my legs every night, but instead I bit my lip and said, "Yes he's perfect."_

_Nothing hurts me more that to lie about those I care about._

__/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\__

_**The perfect demon**_

_**Chapter 10: Day 120  
><strong>_

_**Clare's POV**_

It's been four amazing months since Eli has stopped his abusive ways he's way too sweet to me now I love it. Most of my scars and bruises a either gone completely or faded and now I can wear short sleeves again, I know to a normal person with a normal life that's no big deal, but to someone who has always had to wear coats or jackets in the summer this is huge.

What gets me the most is every Friday night Eli takes Kelly and I out to a fancy restaurant of our choice. I love the new life I have now its , Eli and I where currently walking through the door from one of those outings.

"I'm sleepy."

"Okay I'll take you to bed sweetie."

"Um mommy I want daddy to put me to bed tonight."

Any other night this would have been fine but tonight Eli decided to get drunk off his ass and I don't know if he would be capable of doing the task, but Kelly didn't need to know that so I said,

"If that's what you want."

"I do come on daddy."

Eli smirked as Kelly ran up the stairs and Eli stumbled up behind her. I giggled and walked to the kitchen to place the left overs in the fridge. About five minutes later Eli came back,

"That was quick."

"I know when she said she was sleepy she wasn't lying." He said going into the fridge and grabbing a beer.

"Eli I think you've had enough to drink I mean at the restaurant you had three glasses of wine a glass of champagn-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa when did you become my mother and keep record of my alcohol intake." His words came out slurred,

"I'm not keeping record it's just that you're drunk and there has to be a stopping point."

"You know what I don't need you to tell me what I can and cannot do." He said placing the bottle to his lips.

"I'm your wife I'm looking our for you that's my job."

"I never asked you to do that."

"You don't need to."

He walked over to me and crashed his lips onto mine. I could taste the alcohol on his breath and I pushed him away,

"Eli stop you're drunk just go upstairs I'll be up there in a minute to take care of you."

Eli glared at me, he was really glaring at me and the look in his eyes where scaring me.

"Um Clare I'm gonna-"

He ran to the trash can and dropped to his knees he began to vomit. I dropped down next to him, pulled his hair back and comforted him as he shook.

"Don't touch me." He growled

"E-excuses me."

**"You heard me don't fucking touch me!"**

"E-Eli?"

I was really scared right now he never yells at me anymore what's going on?

He stood up glaring down at me.

"Eli wh-what are you doing?"

He grabbed the beer bottle from the counter next to him and said,

"What's it look like I'm doing."

I tried to stand up but Eli kicked me back down. I curled up in a ball and began to cry. _He just hit me he never hits me._

**"Shut the fuck up bitch that didn't fucking hurt."**

"Y-yes Sir."

Those were the words that came out of my mouth but it's not like I could just stop crying on command I am human even if Eli doesn't treat me like one.

**"I said shut up."**

"I-I can't."

**"Fine then let me give you something to cry about, and if you scream I will kill you."**

He grabbed my hair and pulled me upstairs I covered my mouth with my hands to refrain from making noise. _It's okay Clare he's drunk he doesn't know what he's doing._

When we reached our bedroom he picked me up and threw me. I hit my head against the wall and hissed in pain. Eli walked over to me grabbed me by my waist slamming me against the wall again and holding me there.

**"I'm sick and tiered of your shit bitch when I tell you to do something you do it no questions do you understand me."**

"Y-yes Sir."

He let me go and and walked over to the bed. I dropped to the floor and cried. He threw something at me I don't know what but it hurt.

**"Didn't I tell you to shut up now get your ass over here and go to sleep.'**

I stood up and walked over to the bed and layed down as far away from Eli as possible I didn't want to be near him and I didn't want him to hear me cry but of course he heard me. He sat up and said,

"Clare look at me."

I didn't move,

"I said look at me." He gritted through his teeth

I did what I was told. He glared down at me,

"Didn't I tell you to stop crying."

I nodded and he slapped me,

**"Do Not nod your head at me speak."**

"Yes Sir."

**"Then shut the hell up."**

We layed back down I had my back to Eli and was very far away from him, but he wasn't having that, he rapped his arms around my waist and pulled me over to him. I rolled over and looked him in the eye.

"Now go to sleep before I rape you too."

"O-okay I love you."

He smirked, "Love you too."

Eli feel asleep first as always and I cried myself to sleep shortly after.

_**.**_

**_The next morning_**

**_._**

**_Eli's POV_**

I woke up this morning with the biggest head ache ever, total hangover I look beside me to see Clare missing. I got out of bed to find her. She was in the bathroom putting away her..._makeup bag?_

"Ah hey Clare do we have any aspirin." I asked rapping my arms around her waist and resting my head on her shoulder.

She jumped but then said, "Ugh yeah right here in the medicine cabinet." She unwrapped my hands from her waist and handed me the bottle,

"Clare do you know what happened last night I can't remember anything."

"What do you remember."

"I put Kelly to bed and then I blacked out."

"N-Nothing happened I just took you up to bed." She was a little shaky and sounded nervous

"Oh okay."

I was about to kiss her but she turned her head and my lips landed on her cheek,

"Did I do something wrong?"

"What makes you think that?" She said while walking down the stairs

I followed her and said, "Well you keep walking away from me," I gently grabbed her hand to stop her from walking, but she pulled it away, "And you won't even let me touch you."

"You really don't remember do you?"

I stood there dumbfounded. _What is she talking about._

"Remember what?"

"I'm sorry Eli you didn't do anything I'm just stressed that's all."

"So there isn't a problem." I said clarifying.

"No we're fine."

"Good," I pulled her to me, "Because I couldn't live with myself knowing you hate me."

She smiled "I could never hate you Eli."

I still couldn't shake the feeling something was off with her but I'm just glad we aren't fighting.

I leaned down to capture her soft lips, but it only lasted a second before Clare pulled away,

"Clare, if there was a problem you'd tell me right?"

"Yeah of course."

I looked at her very confused but she just ignored my stare and began cooking breakfast,

"Whatever you say Clare."

* * *

><p><strong>So he stopped kinda sorta yeah...review? Thanks Love you guys.<br>**


	11. So I'm Alone Again

**Hey hows it going? I'm great thanks. So I hope you enjoy This Chapter of the perfect Demon. I don't own Degrassi or Make Up by Escape the fate :D enjoy  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>"Clare what'd you get for number 20?"<em>

_"I was about to ask you the same thing."_

_"Great so it's official we're going to fail."_

_"Ugh I hate college courses."_

_ "Then why come to university."_

_"Shut up you hate them as much as I do."_

_"Ah yes the female speaks the truth."_

_I chuckled at Adams comment, "Did you just call me the female."_

_He nodded, "I did, but anyway where is Eli I mean ever since you two bought that apartment off campus you've been joined at the hip."_

_"I um- I have to go to the bathroom." I ran from the library into the girls restroom. I stayed for a few minutes and cam back out to find Adam with my cellphone and a shocked yet angry look on his face. _

_"Adam what's wrong."_

_"Is he hurting you?"_

_I yanked my phone from Adam to see what he was talking about. He was reading my text messages:_

_Where the hell are you get your ass home now._

_**-Eli**_

_Clare I swear to God if you are not in this apartment in the next five minutes I will fuck you so hard you won't be walking anywhere for a long time_

_**-Eli**_

_Okay that's it when you get home I'm locking you in the closet_

_**-Eli**_

_Clare I'm going to beat your ass so hard why do you always do this, if you do what the hell I say we wouldn't be having problems._

_**-Eli**_

_**"You went through my phone." **The librarian told me to be quite but I ignored her **  
><strong>_

_"I'm sorry Clare I was worried about you and with good reason he's hurting you."_

_**"I'm a big girl I can handle myself you don't need to worry about me."**_

_ That was the Day Adam found out That night I told Eli what happened and...lets jut say I was to sore to go to class the next three days._

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_**The Perfect Demon  
><strong>_

_**Chapter 11:As makeup runs down on your cheeks, you found that you are lost again trying to make your way back home, found that you're alone.**_  
><em><strong> ~Make up by Escape The Fate<strong>_

_**Clare's POV**_

I sat at the breakfast table and watched as my daughter and her father ate breakfast.

"Daddy did you have fun last night." My daughter beamed. I glared at her because I envied her happiness, but stopped because she isn't the one I should be mad at. _Who should I be mad at._

"Yeah last night I had loads of fun." He smirked back and the smiling child._ Wipe that stupid smirk off your face._

"What about you mommy did you have fun."

"Tons." I growled coldly Kelly didn't notice but Eli did and shot me a scared but caring look.

"So Clare why aren't you eating."

I pushed my plate away and stood up "Suddenly I'm not so hungry."

"Clare." Eli called after me but I ignored him.

I hate doing this to him because he honestly has no idea what's going on, but I can't help but be mad at him._ In wine there's truth. _If that's true then what's really gong on in Eli's head. I'm just to confused, disappointed, and angry to sit around him like everything was okay when the truth is I saw the old Eli last night and I didn't like it. I walked into our bedroom and sat on our bed knees to my chest,

"So what happens now? What are we doing, just go back to phase one where nobody knows what's going on I'm alone again?"

I cried, I cried because I know that wasn't the situation anymore, no this is a million times worse because Eli doesn't even know what he's doing. This time I'm stuck in this position and I don't even get one of his empty apologizes or one of his meaningless "I'll try to get help" lines nothing I get nothing and I have to live with that.

I placed my head on my knees and cried harder for who knows how long,

"Clare."

My head shot up, "Eli! Uh don't mind me I was just um leaving." I tried to walk past him but he grabbed my hand and pulled me to his chest,

"Clare," He mumbled in my hair, "What's wrong and don't give me that I'm stressed shit because I know you, and you would never cry like that over something like stress, tell me the truth."

"I-I don't want to tell you."

"Clare, you're my wife and I love you whatever it is we can fix it together."

"No trust me it's beyond your control."

"Clare-"

"Eli not now okay I just-" I couldn't take it anymore I broke down in his arms.

"It's okay let it out." That was so sweet of him to comfort me even without knowing what's wrong.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Then it hit me I'm so stupid why didn't I realize it before. Eli only beat me because he was drunk so all I gotta do is make sure he doesn't drink easy enough right.

"So love what do we have planned today."

"What ever you want, but tonight I'm guys night with Adam."

"Oh um okay well let's just stay in and watch movies you know as a family."

"Sure blue-eyes whatever you want."

**_Eli's POV_**

I was sitting in the room with two of my most favorite girls in the world. I'm worried about Clare though we always tell each other everything and for her to tell me that she can't do that anymore well that hurt.

"Kelly it's your turn to pick the movie."

"I pick...this one." She said holding up The Cat in The Hat.

Kelly's eyes where glued to the screen but my eye where glued to the blue eyed girl sitting next to me I was trying to read her, I wanted her to just tell me what was bothering her because this was eating me alive.

"Clare."

She said Nothing so I decided to call her again,

"Clare."

"Clar-"

"What is it Eli damn."

"Why won't you tell me what's wrong."

"Eli shut up and watch the movie."

"Is it something I did."

She waited a second before letting out an irritated sigh and saying, "Kinda."

Kinda? What the hell does kinda mean? Why does she have to be so cryptic why can't she just tell me.

I was so deep in thought I didn't even notice Kelly paused the movie, and was pulling on my pants leg,

"Daddy I want fooood."

I chuckled, "Well lets go get some."

"You two can go I'm staying here."

"But Clare."

"Mommy what's wrong."

She ignored us and walked upstairs, "Daddy what's Mommy's problem."

"I don't know sweetie but I'm about to find out."

I stood up and started walking. I have had enough of her (excuse my language) bitchy attitude I need to know what's going on with her and I need to know now.

**"Clare what the hell."**

"Excuse me lower your voice you daughter is downstairs."

"Oh you mean the one downstairs whom you just left asking me what's wrong with mommy and I stood there as clueless as her?"

She rolled her eyes and I continued,

"Look I don't understand what's wrong with you, I don't know what I did and I don't know why you feel you can't tell me but what I do know is blowing off your husband and daughter is not the way to handle things and it sure as hell can't be that bad to the point where you have to act like such a-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence."

"Look all I'm saying is that I care about you and as your husband I want to make you happy so if I did something to you, you need to tell me."

"And as my husband you should understand that when I tell you something is bothering me but I don't want to tell you what you should just leave it the hell alone."

"You see that's the thing I love you way too much to leave you alone to deal with this."

"Even if I ask you to."

"Yes because what you want isn't always best for you."

"So you know and want what's best for me."

"Yes I do."

"Are you sure you wanna go down this road with me."

"Why not?" I questioned not understanding what she meant.

"Okay so what you're saying is raping me almost every night since fresh man year was best? Hitting me more than once on a daily bases was what's best? Breaking me down physically and mentally was best? Making me feel worthless and think nobody could ever love me was best? Eli you don't know what's best for me, all you know is what's best for yourself, all you do is hurt the ones you love."

"Clare that was low."

**"Oh I'm sorry would you rather we prefer those minor details never happened."**

"You know what Clare handle whatever the hell is wrong with you I'm taking our daughter to lunch now are you coming or not."

**"Hell no I'm not going anywhere with you."**

I balled my fist and clenched my teeth,

**"Fine then Clare go to hell."**

**"Fuck you Eli."  
><strong>

I walked out the room before I did something we'd both regret.

I grabbed Kelly's hand and pulled her to the door,

"Is mommy coming with us."

"No." I growled, I really shouldn't have done that Kelly wasn't the person I was angry with.

"Oh." She frowned and a tear ran down her face I hate to think I brought my daughter sadness,

"I bet she's not coming because of me." More tears falling.

I stopped walking got down to her level and lifted her head. Thinking quickly on my feet I said,

"Hey don't be sad it's daddy daughter day wouldn't that explain why Clare isn't here?"

She smiled "Yes okay lets go."

We got in the car and drove off.

* * *

><p>In one day I learned more about Kelly than I have in the four years she was alive. <em>Is that a bad thing...No can't be.<em>

When she mentioned starting kindergarten in he fall that reminded me,

"Don't you have a birthday coming up or something."

"Wow some daddy you are." She smirked

"Hey cut me some slack."

She sighed and I laughed at her cute irritated face, "You're just like your mother."

She giggled

"Ugh kiddo you are too cute, ready to go?"

"Yeah lets go."

The ride was far from silent. Kelly was going on and on about school and friends and rainbow stickers and her birthday. I had never been so happy to get out my car and run into that house which I did of course right into the living room where Clare was sitting

She has cooled down since her fight with me and just in general so when I walked in the room she didn't greet me with anger.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Look I'm sorry for what I said you're right it was low and it shouldn't have left my thoughts."

"Clare nothing you said was untrue I'm the one that should be apologizing."

I sat next to her and before she could speak I crashed my lips into hers. As the kiss got more passionate I layed her down with my hand resting on her waist. As soon as I placed them there she gasped in pain pulled away and pushed me off of he.

"Okay Clare now I'm worried every time I touch you, you gasp in pain and pull away."

"My grip wasn't even that tight."

"Shut up okay just shut up."

"Clare it's one thing to be secretive but now it's effecting our relationship."

"Have you ever thought maybe I don't want you to touch me?"

"If that was true which I know it's not it still doesn't explain the gasping in pain part."

She stayed silent and looked away._ Something's not right_

_**Clare's POV**_

"Clare show me your stomach."

I was scared now because of the "love" bruises Eli gave me the other night. I have hand print like bruises on both sides of my waist._ Thanks alot Eli_

"Don't you have some place to be like oh I don't know with Adam or something._"_

"Stop changing the subject."

I tried to run but Eli caught me from behind and threw me over his shoulder

**"Eli put me down, put me down, put me down**."

I hit his back with my fist and kicked my legs around but that didn't do a thing

"Dammit Clare stop with this tantrum shit I know best."

"No, no you don't put me down."

"With pleasure."

He layed me on the bed pinned my hands above my head and straddled my waist.

"Eli you're hurting me."

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before releasing me from his death grip that turned my wrist red.

"Clare I just want to know what's wrong with you."

"Why have you been pressing me all day about this back off."

"Bye Clare."

"Wait where are you going."

"Guys night remember, A.K.A get drunk and forget all your problems night something I really really need now."

"Wait Eli don't go I'll tell you just stay here don't go."

"Sorry sweet cheeks it has to wait you know I promised this to Adam."

and before I could protest he was out the door. Tears slid down my face because I knew what is yet to come. Once I pulled myself together I walked into the bathroom and ran myself a bath. Not only for the reason that I was sore but in the back of my mind I knew I was hoping I would fall asleep and drown to death. To bad that didn't happen I was too afraid to let myself fall asleep. The water was beginning to get cold. I walked out and rapped my self in a towel not bothering to put on an outfit. As soon as I get in my room I crawl under the blanket and go to sleep.

_/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\_

**_Third Person POV_**

Clare was awaken by a sharp pain in her cheek and a warm liquid flowing down her face. _Blood_

Eli had just broken his Vodka bottle against her face.

**"Eli what the hell."**

**"I know you didn't not just raise your voice at me you fucking bitch."**

She got up trying to run away from him but he caught her and pulled her back over to him.

**"Don't ever run away from me you know better than that."**

He slapped her making the glass in her face go in deeper and her to fall to the floor.

Eli picked her up and threw her onto the bed.

"God Clare when I'm done fucking you, you have no idea how sore you will be."

He ripped the towel off his wife and stripped of his clothes as well.

Without a warning and despite her efforts of keeping her legs closed he slammed himself into her. Her screams of pain agony and fear echoed through the room and where music to the drunken Eli's Ears. He needed it that's what keeps him going even if he doesn't realize it. Tears run down the suffering girls face as her careless husband pounds her harder and harder until he explodes inside her. She feels hurt worthless dirty and just when she thought he was finished he flips them around and makes her ride him.

He eyes are shut because she knows that he is looking at her and if her eyes are open the tears will fall,

"Look at me."

She couldn't she was terrified,

**"Bitch I said look at me."**

Her eyes are a sad shade of blue and sure enough the tears are there. He punched her and the red liquid ran down from her nose.

**"What have I told you about all that baby shit stop fucking crying."**

**"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." **Her voice is high and full of agony as he slam her down harder than ever before but this only gives fuel to the fire**.**

He spills his semen into her once again and she screams as the familiar hot liquid enters her.

As the blood flows from the many places of her body Eli kisses her chest and mumbles you're welcome resting his head between he breast, but she can't focus on that all she can think about is the pain this man just put her through.

**.**

**The next morning**

**.**

**_Eli's POV_**

My head is killing me I don't remember anything courtesy of my oh so wonderful blackout. I found a pair of boxers and slid them on. I found Clare in the bathroom like before but this time when I found her she has a bandage on her right cheek._What happened_ and she was staring in space

"Clare?"

he shot me a glance full of hate I was taken aback at first but I pretended I didn't see it and occupied myself with brushing my teeth.

"Did we have sex last night because I woke up naked did you take advantage of me blue-eyes."

"No I didn't take advantage of you trust me and no we didn't have _sex_." She laced her words with venom and I don't know why.

"Clare is there a problem?"

"I can't do this anymore," She stood up and walked away stopping at the door frame, "I want a divorce."

_**What. The. Hell.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it did you love it can you review :D<strong>_** Thanks love you guys very much  
><strong>_


	12. Help me out of my confusion

**All I can say is I really hope you guys don't hate me by the end of this chapter**

* * *

><p><em>"<em>_Hey Clare."_

_"Go away Eli."_

_"I know you're not still upset over that little fight we had."_

**_"Little fight Eli you-"_**

_I crashed my lips into hers silencing her,_

_"Be quite before you cause a scene."_

**_"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you look bad."_**

_"Okay that's it."_

_I grabbed her arm and pulled her through a crowd of students to a abandoned class room in the secluded part of the school and locked the door__._

_"You know what Clare I didn't want to beat you but you made me do it."_

_"No I didn't you're crazy and that's why you did it."_

**_"Do Not call me crazy I'm trying to make it up to you sto_****_p being such a bitch."_**

_"I'm going back to my dorm."_

_"Fine I'll go with you."_

_"No."_

_I pinned her against the wall._

_"Yes."_

_She sniffled, "Okay."_

_/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\_

_**The Perfect Demon**_

_**Chapter 12:Help me out of my confusion  
><strong>_

**_Eli's POV_**

She left after that. I don't even know what's going on with her she doesn't even want to talk to me about whatever the hell is bothering her and without even making an attempt to fix it she goes off trying to get a divorce. She can't do this to me, she can't just decide that she wants to end it without trying I won't let her do this to our family. I ran after her and grabbed her arm.

"Wait a second blue-eyes, what happened what did I do tell me so I can make it better please you don't have to do this."

**"You said you would stop!"**

**"Stop what Clare tell me what the hell is going on."**

She just backed away from me and said nothing.**  
><strong>

"The least you could do is tell me why."

"I-I um I just don't love you anymore."

"W-what B-but you said-" I stuttered on the verge of tears.

"Lies Eli I lied to you."

I was about to let her word sink in but then I thought about how happy she was up until two nights ago, about things she told me happened on the nights I don't remember, and her strange behavior. Something just doesn't add up there is no way she just put me to bed on Friday night because if that happened there is no way she would have just wake up all of a sudden on Saturday morning crying. It angers me that she lied and even more that I fell for that shit she tried to pull

**"What the fuck happened Friday night and don't lie!"**

"I told you I just put you to bed don't yell at me."

She was lying I told her not to lie she disobeyed me, how dare she disobey me.

I moved closer and she backed up as I moved. She backed into a wall and I pressed up against her and grabbed her arms so he couldn't move.

"What. Happened don't fucking lie."

She glared at me, "I told you nothing happened."

The more she lied to me the angrier I got and the tighter my grip. I was hurting her I could see it in her eyes, the fear and the pain it was present anyone in the room could see that. I didn't want to hurt her in fact right now I want to stop.

"Eli I'm in pain you're hurting me."

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath like I was taught in therapy; it didn't work I was still mad at her and my grip only got tighter on her arms.

I tried something else. _Ten..Nine...Eight...Seven...Six...Five_..._Four...Th- Fuck it I'm pissed to late to turn back now._

I moved my hands to her waist which I know is sensitive for whatever reason; I squeezed it hard letting all my anger out. I smiled and sighed in satisfaction and pleasure when I heard a screech rip through her throat. I'll apologize later but right now this is all I could do to get her to tell me what's the dilemma. She began to squirm trying to get out of my grip so I eased up my grip and whispered in her ear,

"Look I'm sorry but I had to do it and I'm not going to lie if you don't tell me I'll do it again."

"N-no I'll tell you," She took a deep breath, "I lied you're right you didn't come home and go to bed. Y-you hit me."

"I hit yo-"

"You were drunk so I understand you don't remember but you did and last night, what we did wasn't sex I said no, it was forced, it hurt, and I didn't like it."

"Well now I feel like an ass."

"So you understand why we have to end it."

I glared down at her, "I didn't say that." My voice came out dark and terrifying; she flinched at the sound

"You said you would stop." She said in a raspy voice.

"I-I-I know but how am I to get you to listen to me?"

"You can't make me do something I don't wanna do it's not fair for you to use violence to make me do the things you want, so if I want a divorce you're just going to deal."

"Okay Clare look I'm sorry, I'm sorry I lost my temper right here but it was one time in four months cut me some slack."

"Three times in four months."

"You can't be serious how can you hold me accountable for something like that, I don't even remember doing it."

"But I remember it happening and I can't-"

"I'm sorry a million times I'm sorry but please don't go through with this divorce let's talk first work this out."

**"We can't don't you understand we will always have problems in our way we can never be happy!"**

"If we get a divorce then our problems won't go away the will only increase, but baby I love you and you love me too right?"

"Yeah I love you."

"Than lets get through it."

"Well..."

"I will do anything to earn your trust again I need you Babe from the moment I wake up until the time I fall asleep I need you please don't leave me."

"I-I don't know."

"Clare." I pleaded

"I have to think about it but for now I'm sleeping in the guest room."

**"Okay what do you want."**

"What?"

**"What do you want to make you happy you know money's not a issue whatever you want I can-"**

**"I don't want material things Eli what I want your money can't buy."** She sighed, "Now If you'll excuse me I'm going to my room.

I grabbed her arm and put her back in place

"No."

"W-what?"

"You heard me I said No."

She smirked, "You cant make me stay."

I chuckled darkly, "Wanna bet."

"W-what are you gonna do?"

"That depends what are you going to do."

"Stay here with you."

"Good choice."

What I'm doing is wrong and I know that; therapy was suppose to help but it's not my fault it didn't.

"You got what you wanted now you can let me go now."

I watched a tear roll down her face before releasing her.

"But things are going to be different this time it's only you and me. The girl stays as happy as she is now and no more annoying "friends" getting in our way."

"Your way." I think she thought I couldn't hear her because she mumbled but I heard her.

**_Clare's POV_**

This is a dream I'm dreaming, I'm going to close my eyes and when I open them I'm going to be back in my bed rapped in Eli's arms. Of course that's not the case I can wish all I want but that's not going to do anything. We where going so well I should have told him when I had the chance. He tried to be patient with me but I wouldn't let him. He tried to love me and I pushed him away; now we're back to stage one and it sucks because this could've been prevented if I just talked to him like he wanted...or maybe never asked for the divorce in the first place.

"What did you say." I froze in place and turned on my heels.

"I um-"

"You know what you got one smart-ass mouth."

"N-no I-"

"If I where you I would keep my mouth shut."

I tried to run away but didn't get far before he yanked my back.

"Don't be stupid."

* * *

><p><strong>So um yeah review...I mean if you wanna :)<strong>


	13. Beware

**Hola...You know I've been taking Spanish sense I was three and I'm still not fluent in it a s****ame really anyway you may read now.**

* * *

><p><em>"Clare get up I'm taking you somewhere."<em>

_"You know I really don't appreciate the fact you keep breaking in here."_

_"It's not breaking in if you gave me a key."_

_"I took that back."_

_"I made a copy."_

_"Okay I'm not going anywhere with you."_

_"What would you prefer I drag you out."_

_"Oh no it's okay I'm getting up...where are we going anyway?"_

_"Apartment shopping."_

_"Wait what?"_

_/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\_

**_The Perfect Demon_**

**_Chapter 13: Beware, everybody and anybody can put on a smiling face but let them in you're pleasant prosperous world and evil pain suffering and depression may await you._**

**_Clare's POV_**

"Eli l-let m-me go."

"You just keep on talking it's making me upset because you're disobeying me Clare and I know you don't like it when I get upset."

He's right I do hate it when he get's upset because he hurts me and I really don't want that to happen so right now I don't know if I should keep my mouth shut like I was told or say something and be true to myself,

"I'm sorry for talking when I wasn't suppose to, for not telling you when something was wrong, and just in general I'm sorry so can we please just go back to the way things were because it made me so happy."

"But when your happy I'm not happy what about what I want."

**"You've been getting what you want for years what about what I want when do I get to be happy this isn't fair."**

As soon as the words fell from my lips I was terrified, of course I meant everything I said but still I wanted to take it back as soon as I said it. I miss the times when a fight with Eli wouldn't get physical, when we would just yell at each other until one of us would just get mad and leave or when he would try to reason with me and talk it out. I especially miss the times when he would hold me when I cried and tell me everything would be alright. I won't ever get that anymore, I know that Eli is in there somewhere but right now all I can see is the Evil clone staring down at me.

"Dammit Clare if you knew what I had in mind you wouldn't be yelling at me."

_"Eli_ this hurts let go."

**_"_You brought this on yourself if you would have just told me what was going on we would've fixed it together."**

"So what you're saying is this is your way of punishing me."

"Yes I guess it is."

"Eli I made a mistake I said that and I'm sorry but you have no right to punish me for it."

He smirked, "You're sorry."

_"Yes."_

"And you want my forgiveness."

"Where are you going with this?"

"I'll give you my forgiveness if you give me something in return."

"Well first you have to stay with me until I get tired of you and leave."

I nodded knowing that would never happen whether he wants to admit it or not he loves me and he only says stuff like that to get under my skin so I decided to just let it go,

"And second?"

"You are mine one hundred percent mine and I get to do what ever I want to you, and no more crying when we have sex, no more complaining about the small love bruise I give you just shut up and deal from now on."

"For how long."

"Until I feel like it why does it matter."

"And what ever happens to me...I have no say in it."

"That's what I said."

"O-okay."**_  
><em>**

With that one word I pretty much sold my soul to the devil but if that's what I takes so be it.**_  
><em>**

"Good."

The next thing I knew his hand came in contact with my face. I bit my lip so I wouldn't scream or cry out in pain. I agreed to this I have no say so if he wants to slap me around I have to let him. Even though let out a sound he could still tell i was in pain and laughed at my failed attempt to hide it. He grabbed my chin and swung my face so I was forced to look at him,

"You're pitiful and useless it's a same really."

"C-can I go now?"

"No I'm not done with you yet."

I shut my eyes and got ready for the worst,

"Mommy, Daddy open the door it's time to wake up."

I have never been so happy to hear that voice. I let out a sigh of relief,

"Go open the door you're fucking lucky but don't think I'm done with you yet."

I nodded not really caring what he had to say I swung open the door and grabbed Kelly in my arms**_,_**

"Good morning sweetie how are you!"

"Mommy you're squeezing me too tight."

I blushed and put her down, "Sorry, sorry I'm just so happy to see you."

"It's okay." She looked passed me at Eli.

****"Daddy." ****She ran and hugged him as tight as I did her to my surprise Eli smiled and hugged her back,

"Hey kiddo."

How dare he hug her like everything was alright after what he did to me he's so two faced,

"Daddy what do you wanna do today."

"I wanna do what ever your Mother wants to do." His eyes rested on me and his lips curled into a smirk.

I hate the way he's acting right now I don't want him to smirk or be happy anymore I want him to suffer I want him to go through the pain I have to go through if only I had the strength to cause it.

"Mommy...do you wanna go out with us today or are you still mad?"

"Of course I do I'm not mad."

"Good because daddy and me were worried."

_Trust me your daddy couldn't care less._ "I'm fine sweetie how about we go to the park."

"Okay is that okay with you Daddy."

"Yes the park sounds great...why don't you go get dressed."

"Okay!" She smiled and ran out the room.

It just pissed me off that she smiled at every word that came out of his mouth but was walking on eggshells around me. I remember when it was the other way around...it should still be the other way around. If she knew, what hid behind that gorgeous smiling face she wouldn't be so damn happy all the time, but I couldn't do that to her. I want her to be happy even if I have to suffer for it and even if her happiness is brought on by the words of a glorified demon in disguise.

_Glorified_. The way she's so blissful irritates me. I remember when she would only be happy like that when we where together and now that Eli is back the way he was I don't feel he deserves to see her smile. I don't want to sound possessive or paranoid but before it was me and Kelly against a common enemy and now that same enemy is stealing her from me and might eventually turn her against me.

"You're so fake."

"And you're a bitch."

"You know if Kelly knew you said something like that..."

"But you would never tell her you're too afraid."

I scoffed, "Afraid? Afraid of what."

"Well me of course," He flashed me a smirk and I rolled my eyes knowing he was partly right, "But more importantly you're afraid she won't believe you."

"You're an abusive jerk and she knows it why wouldn't she believe me?"

"Correction I'm an abusive jerk and she used to know it but now I'm happy nice daddy and you're moody emotional and sometimes scary mommy I'm sure she can't even imagine me hurting a fly."

"So let me get this straight you fucked with the mind of our four-year-old daughter and if I even try to inform her of what's really going on in this house it would only push her farther away."

"Hey I didn't fuck with her mind I just say an opportunity and took it I didn't plan this but hey you're not as idiotic as I thought."

**"You manipulative jackass."**

"Hey watch your mouth I will not allow you to speak to me any kinda way."

**_Eli's POV_**

She's so cute when she's scared,

"I'm not scared to tell Kelly anything and I'm not scared of you."

"But it strikes a nerve doesn't it."

"I'm not following."

"I make her happy more than you do and that change eats you alive."

She shot me a hate filled fearful glare and I smirked because I know I got her,

"You have a problem with me being in control everybody's on my side you have nobody to worry or care for you anymore it's just you and me no one can save you so yeah I know you're scared no need to hide it."

"Go to hell Eli."

"I'm sure you want to tell her but I know you're afraid of rejection you think if you tell someone they'll just laugh in your face or tell you it's all in you're head."

She shook her head and covered her ears,

"Doing that won't block out my words it will only lock in the thoughts because you know I'm right."

**"Shut up!"**

"Going crazy yet Clare-bear?"

She dropped to her knees and I grinned finally getting what I wanted. I get to see her break down she's broken I broke her.

I bent down and whispered in her ear, "I got to you and you can't stand it."

**"No, no you didn't shut up."**

Her breathing became heavy and tears streamed down her face. I smirked and whispered again,

"I. Got. You."

**"SHUT UP."**

I couldn't help but burst out laughing.

"You're hopeless get up and get dressed."

"N-No I'm not going."

"Now who is that going to punish me or you...no on second thought you should stay here give _me_ the fun parent the opportunity to wipe the tears of the four-year-old you'll leave crying because her mother doesn't want to spend time her."

She broke out in sobs and looked pathetic it was hilarious.

* * *

><p><strong>Ah yes now you may review :D<strong>


	14. You win

**So for this chapter I wrote the end before the beginning but whatever :D**

* * *

><p><em>He always did this, like it was really necessary, like he had to make sure everyone knew I was 'his' and nobody could take me away form him,<em>

_"Eli I'm a big girl I can take care of myself let me work."_

_"No I can't watch you when you're working you could try to talk to some...man."_

_"You're a man."_

_"Yes and I'm the only one you will be talking to."_

_"But-"_

_"This conversation is over."_

_This is so unfair and I know that for a fact, the whole reason I went to college was because I wanted to live out my dreams and now because of Eli I can't_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_The Perfect Demon_

**_Chapter 14:I hate the fact that I let you win even is I put up a fight you always beat me and I can't stand it._**

**_Clare's POV_**

He's laughing, why is he laughing this isn't funny. This is my fault I let him get to me I gave him the satisfaction of knowing he was right and he grew on it leaving me like this.

"Shut up Eli." He smirked he was happy I was so upset.

"It's okay Clare I understand you're upset that I'm right as always but you need to get up unless you want your daughter to find you and think you're crazy."

I pulled myself together and stood up glaring at him,

"I'm not crazy."

"If that's what you want to tell yourself honey."

"Don't call me honey."

"Whatever I'm going to take a shower would you like to join me?"

"No, besides I already took a shower."

"Whatever you say babe." He kissed my cheek then walked into the bathroom.

I couldn't help but replay the words he said to me in my head as I got dressed, and now I knew I had to talk to Kelly.

I walked down the hall and knocked on the door,

"Dad- Oh Mommy it's you." A hint of disappointment in her voice.

"Yeah can we talk please?"

"Um sure what is it?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm super happy daddy and I had the best time yesterday you should've been there I'm so glad he's not mean to us anymore aren't you."

"U-uh yeah I'm happy about that I just wanted to make sure you where too."

"Yes I'm great."

I tuned out a few minutes after that because she was talking about how great her day with Eli was, and how happy he made her. I just knew if I kept listening to what she was saying then I would just get angry and yell at her, or I would crack and end up telling her that Eli has changed but for the worst. I couldn't do that to her she is so sweet and innocent and cheerful, I just couldn't ruin this for her. I love her too much to hurt her more than I have. So what if she likes Eli more than me it doesn't matter. Or at least that's what I'm going to tell myself.

My thoughts were interrupted by big strong arms wrapped around me,

"Hey beautiful." He said kissing my cheek. _Remind me to thoroughly wash my face later._

I turned around and wrapped my arms around his neck, "Hello to you to handsome." I decided to play along for Kelly's sake.

He winked and I rolled my eyes,

"So are my two favorite girls ready to go."

I walked passed him and out the door not wanting to hear Kelly's cheerful response I walked out the door and into the car waiting for the two to come out. About five minutes later everyone was in the car and we were driving down the road,

"Hey Mommy, Daddy and I have the whole day planned out, you wanna hear it?"

"Sure."

"Well first Daddy called Grandma and Grandpa and they said we could come over for breakfast, then we will go to the park, and after that we'll go to The Dot for lunch and then Daddy is going to take us to a movie and dinner at Little Miss Steaks."

"Sounds fun."

Eli smirked as we pulled up to Cece and Bullfrog's house.

Kelly ran out the car as soon as we got there but when I tried to leave he pulled me back,

"Wait a sec."

"No let me go."

"Clare we both know I'm going to win so please, don't start with me."

"Fine what could you possibly want now."

"Just behave yourself okay, don't do anything stupid."

"Whatever."

"Hey cool it with the attitude you're supposed to be happy."

"Well maybe I would actually be happy if husband didn't hi-"I was cut off by a smack in the face.

**"Shut up."**

I held my head down and blinked away the tears burning my eyes. Eli grabbed my chin making me look up at him again.

"Hey just smile and get over yourself okay it'll all be over soon."

I just nodded and started walking inside the house,

"Oh my goodness baby girl I haven't seen you in so long how are you?"

Why is it that I don't feel loved unless I come to a place outside of my house? Why is it that when I come here I get ambushed with hugs and kisses but I get the cold shoulder in my home? Most importantly how is it Eli was raised in such a warm welcoming home but then run a home that's…well you get the picture,

"I'm great Cece thanks so much for asking."

She released me and I walked into the dining room to find Kelly devouring pancakes and Bullfrog looking at her in amusement,

"Hey Eli tell me something do you ever feed this girl?"

Instantly I felt his presents behind me.

"Always." He chuckled and sat down next to me.

**_Eli's POV_**

Throughout the meal Clare was really pushing my buttons with her 'I don't give a damn' attitude. I mean my parents were being so nice to her and she just decides to be a bitch, with her one word responses to my parent's questions and she just gave off this anti-social vibe that was really fucking with me. I'm seriously trying to refrain from slapping the shit out of her right now. But I guess I should be happy because I know Kelly can sense her attitude as well but that's beside the point.

"Well Mom and Dad thanks for the wonderful meal but we do have other places to be."

"Oh I get it you're busy but don't stay away from us that long anymore okay, we would like to know you're still alive."

"Okay Mom we'll visit soon I promise."

I looked over at Clare who was gazing at the ground completely ignoring the conversation being had in the room and I swear to the God I don't believe in I have never wanted to beat her so bad before in my life; I don't know how much longer I can control myself,

"Clare can you go start up the car, I'll be out there in a second." I said throwing her the keys.

"Um sure…Kelly come with Mommy."

Once they were gone I knew I was safe. My parents don't know I beat Clare they never have and they never will.

"Well I'll see you guys later."

"Eli wait a second."

"Yeah?"

"We were talking and we're concerned."

"Okay about what."

"It's Clare she doesn't seem as happy as I remember and we were just worried she seems depressed."

"Okay I'll talk to her can I go now?"

"Yes I guess."

I was even more ticked off when I left the house than I was when Clare was in my presence.

I was even more ticked off when I left the house than I was when Clare was in my presents. When I got into the car I was fuming but I didn't want to do anything to scare Kelly so I held it in for now.

"So Clare did you enjoy you're breakfast?"

"Sure I guess." She stated carelessly

My grip on the wheel tightened. I'm starting to think she's doing this on purpose that she knows she's getting under my skin but what I don't understand is why she would do something like this. I shook my head trying to get out all of my negative thoughts and things I want to do to her as we pulled up to the park.

Kelly kept talking about all the things she wanted to do here and what she was going to play on first, but all I could think about was doing some serious physical harm to the blue eyed woman walking next to me. I casually wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her to my side,

"We need to talk." I whispered so Kelly wouldn't hear.

"Oh really now this talk you speak of would it be with your fist or would we actually be talking."

"What do you think?"

"You wanna know what I think?"

"Yeah."

"I think you need to calm the hell down."

I was about to lose it right there until I saw Kelly run up and hug a boy about her age.

"Who is that and why is he touching my daughter."

"That's Luke he's a friend of Kelly's."

I watched as my daughter grabbed his hand and pulled him over to the swings.

"Aww that's so cute." Clare and I sat on a nearby bench and watched the little boy push her in the swing

"Wow Eli a five-year-old is nicer and more respectful than you are."

"E-excuse me?"

"You heard me."

I was completely enraged it was like she gets her kicks from making me angry and she knows I can't do anything because we're out in public.

"Clare I swear to God when get home I'm gonna tear your ass up."

"But you can't do anything now can you."

She's testing me she's pissing me off and she knows it, but it's okay she can't stay in the public eye forever.

_/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\_

The whole day pretty much went like that she did something to make me mad and I would just get more and more pissed off, but now the day is over Kelly's in bed and it's only me and Clare.

I slammed shut the door of our bedroom making her flinch

She oh so innocently tilted her head to the side and asked,

"What's the matter Elijah you seem tense?"

"Why are you doing this do you like it when I hit you or are you just that stupid?"

She held her mouth agape but no words came out. No response that's cool I doesn't really matter.

Before she could even register what was going on I had her pinned against the wall by her throat gasping for air.

"Are you happy now?

To my surprise she brought her leg up kicking me in my stomach and making me stumble back. She looked satisfied with her accomplishment until she realized I took very little damage, when that realization dawned on her she looked scared out of her mind, which she should because I'm pissed off beyond repair.

**_Clare's POV_**

Why? Why did I have to make him so furious like this? I'm so stupid why did I hit him back?

"You feel good about that Clare?" He said throwing me over his shoulder

**"Don't touch me." **

"Stop screaming…we made a deal remember."

He was right I forgot all about that. I have to do whatever he wants.

He laid me on the bed and pinned my hand above my head,

"So you did it Clare you finally got to hit me…I really hope it was worth it."

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath knowing I had no say in what was about to go down. I felt my clothes be merciless ripped from my body and a sharp pain when Eli ruthlessly slammed me onto him. I my eye widened and I bit my lip to restrict any sounds from escaping my lips.

"I'm sorry." I whisper

But of course he doesn't listen. Why should he, sorry can't fix everything.

**"Eli stop it." **

Again I get no response in return, just a particularly hard trust that sent me to a whole different world full of pain and suffering and the Devil I married is the king. He is slow killing me, with every venomous kiss, ever bone withering hug, and every flesh burning touch he is killing me.

After a few more uncomfortable tear jerking thrusts he infected me with his hot sticky poison that I've grown to expect symbolizing the torture is over for now.

I rolled off of him onto my side and shortly after he fell asleep like always and after I regained composer from the pain I did something I never did before after situations like this, I got out of bed walking into the bathroom staring at myself in the large mirror on the wall. I make myself sick I'm filthy, dirty and the problem is I'm to only one who could see or feel it, and the worst part? I can't get rid of it. It's not going anywhere. I'm stuck with him for the rest of my life.

There are scars in bruises with my name engraved into them waiting for me in the future and they make me feel icky because they're physical reminders of what Eli does to me and only he and I can see them, but what Eli does to me does way more than just make me feel make me feel sick or dirty, they make me hate myself and I truly do hate myself. I only bring sadness and anger to the ones I love and I can't stand myself I really can't.

Out of the corner of I saw something metal and silver I don't know if it was the was the light from the moon glistened upon it in the very dark and gloomy room or the way I could hear it calling my name or maybe it was just the sharpness that I found completely alluring that attracted me all I know is that I found my feet moving toward the sink where the blade lies so innocently, to bad my intentions where completely sinister. I picked up the piece of metal and it took me all my strength and kindness not to run back into my bedroom to angrily and roughly slide the blade across Eli's throat.

Instead I closed my eyes and pictured in my head how Eli just raped me, how he has his own way of reminding me how he stole my virginity in the first place, how much it hurt when he hits me, how weak I am compared to him, how my screams and pleas for him to stop what he's doing mean nothing to him and only bring him more pleasure I took all those thoughts and the anger they caused in letting it flow through my system. I felt the anger, disappointment, and sadness flow through my veins and applied pressure to the jagged razor blade letting it penetrate my skin and as I slid it on my skin a warm red liquid rolled down my arm and I smiled.

I was used to pain it was something I had come to expect, but this it was different. I didn't feel forced into the feeling it was my choice. I pulled the blade out and watched my blood drip from the sharp silver into the sink,

"If I'm not wanted, if nobody here wants me or truly loves me than maybe they would just be better off if I were gone from their life forever."

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Eli's POV<span>_**

**"Daddy, Daddy wake up."**

I growled not wanting to get up. Why is Kelly waking me up anyway Clare knows that's her job especially on a Monday morning what the hell.

**"Daddy something is really wrong get up."**

At that last statement I jumped up because she sounded worried I rubbed my eyes,

"Okay Kelly what is it."

"It's Mommy she's not here anymore I can't find her anywhere."

"What?"

* * *

><p><strong>*gasp* what happened<strong>**? Haha ;D review to find out Thanks :D**


	15. Seriously?

**Hello oh so wonderful readers thank you for all you're reviews and I hope you like this chapter :D**_**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em>"Daddy I can't wait for my birthday thank you for throwing me the party."<em>

_"I didn't do anything for you because I don't like you, Clare's the one that gives a damn."_

_She glared at me like I actually cared if she was mad,_

_"Okay you're turning four so what I don't care you still as worthless as you were a year ago it doesn't matter to me.'_

_Tears feel from her eyes and I felt a strange feeling of accomplishment,_

_** "I hate you."**_

_I smirked and said, "Likewise."_

_/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\_

_**The Perfect Demon**_

_**Chapter 15: Okay now I believe you This is real this is serious**_

**_Eli's POV_**

**"What do you mean she's gone."**

"Daddy don't yell at me."

"Sorry, sorry."

"What are we going to do I need her."

"You are going to get dressed so you stay with you're grandparents today and I am going to call Adam and tell him to cover for me at work so I can look for her."

"No fair I want to help you."

"Go get dressed little girl."

"No."

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because I said so."

**"Fine."** She screamed salty tears sloping down her rosy cheeks stomping out the room.

As soon as she left I called up Cece,

_"Hey mom can you babysit Kelly today."_

_"Sure sweetie but why isn't Clare doing it doesn't she usually."_

_"You where right she's sad really sad and depressed so I decided to give her the day off."_

_"Aw that's so thoughtful."_

_"Yeah well that's the way you raised me."_

_"Yes I know now hurry up and bring my little angle over here."_

_"Bye Mom."_

_"Bye baby boy."_

When I look back on it I guess I should feel bad about lying to my mother so easily but I guess it's too late now. I jumped out of bed and threw on some sweat pants a hoodie and some black converse not really caring what I looked like. I grabbed my keys an ran downstairs,

**"Kelly let's go."**

I left out the house an angry four-year-old trailing behind me_._ I can't deal with this Clare situation with Kelly trailing behind me it's to close for comfort it's better if she's not around because I don't know how I'll be able to control myself when I find Clare this is just a precaution.

"Kelly don't talk about what happened to Clare okay."

"But why?"

**"Just don't okay."**

She flinched at my tone, "Okay."

We pulled up to the house and I walked Kelly to the door. Cece and Bullfrog where super happy to see her they invited me in but I informed them I had to go to work which Kelly knew wasn't true but kept her mouth shut like I told her to...smart girl.

"Clare is a nice girl Eli so take care of her of her okay."

"I'll do my best." I smiled. Sometimes I think I have no conscience...in fact I know I have no conscience and that's perfectly okay with me.

I said my goodbyes and walked back to the car.

As I drove home I couldn't help but think about how pissed I was at Clare. She is such a over dramatic whiny little bitch. I don't know what her damage is but she really needs a reality check_. _If she wanted to put on this act to get under my skin the least she could do is took the kid with her I have things to do I don't have time for her shit, and when I do find her I swear to God she's gonna wish she was dead. I have to take off of work for this I bet she's laughing her ass off right now imaging how pissed I am right now but I'm sure I'll find her fairly easy I mean where could she go where I couldn't find her? No where.

I pulled up to the house and walked up into our room checking our drawers to see if she took the stash of money she knows I keep in there. To my surprise it was all there, and I also noticed none of her clothes where missing it's all there which makes no sense to me because every time she's tried to leave me she took a lot of stuff or she left a trace, but now there is no trace she most likely left in the middle of the night while everyone was asleep without telling any friends or family where the hell could she be?

I was beyond confused closing the drawers I walked into the master bathroom looking for any hints on the little game she's playing with me, but what I saw was not what I expected.

The sink in the bathroom was bloodstained as well as dark red streaks running down walls neighboring it. How the hell did this happen? Where did it come from because I sure as hell didn't cause it. I slowly walked into the room as if it where unfamiliar to me stepping over glass from a shattered mirror that lies against the wall. Now I was concerned this was scaring me because it's not Clare's normal behavior but I know she did this.

Standing in the room in awe something caught my eye, there was a note taped on the medicine cabinet in Clare's neat beautiful hand writing.

**_Eli I loved you, I still love you and I know you feel the same, but sometimes I'm so miserable it scares me. The ideas that come to my mind, invading my thoughts telling me to do things to harm something or someone I shouldn't want to. This is one of those times I just couldn't do this anymore I couldn't live with you and I couldn't live without you I just couldn't anymore...By time you find this note I'll be long gone but a few request: that you love Kelly with all you heart, don't blame her for any of this and don't come looking for me...it's for the best_**

**-love always**

**Clare.**

I dropped to the floor in tears as the truth sunk in.

"This is real."

* * *

><p><strong>Ahh well review? :D Thanks :D love you guys much :D<br>**


	16. No feeling

**:D Sorry I haven't updated in weeks writers block is a demon like that was some serious block** **but I'm back so enjoy :D**

* * *

><p><em>"Eli." she whined which frankly was getting on his nerves.<em>

_"Would you shut up he snapped."_

_"No I need money."_

_"For what? So I can let you leave me again no chance in hell."_

_"Okay but when I go shopping with Alli and I don't have money she'll start asking questions and maybe next time I should just tell her why I'm broke all the time, because my abusive fiance won't give me any money."_

_"Fine there's a simple solution."_

_"You give me money." She asked hopefully._

_He chuckled "No, you're just not allowed to go shopping with Alli."_

_"But-"_

_He raised an eyebrow "Are you questioning my decisions." _

_"No Sir. of course not that's crazy."_

_"That's what I thought."_

_/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\_

_**The Perfect Demon**_

_**Chapter 16:This, what happened to her it's his fault and he knows it, fuck he knows he's to blame but the feeling of shame the feeling of regret isn't there and as long as we're speaking the truth you and I both know it never will be.**_

_**Third Person POV**_

He hasn't moved from the spot where he fell, knees to his chest despite the fact he was suppose to pick up his daughter two days ago. He doesn't care about the state of the master bathroom or how it got that way all he care's about is his wife and where she is and how he can bring her ass home again. In one hand he held the note tightly reading the words over and over as if staring at them long enough were going to change the words printed clearly on it. He clenched his hair tightly between his fingers feeling a feeling he hasn't felt in such a long time and that is fear.

Fear that he is the cause of something stupid and irreversible a fear that he has to raise Kelly all on his own because he knows he will only fuck it up, and fear that she might do something serious to hurt herself or does care for Clare he loves the hell out of her and he wished she would understand when hits her when hurts her like he does he's showing her but she's too stupid to see that. Now he wonders maybe if each strike was a little harder if each insult hurt her a little more maybe she would still be there crying in his arms, because he rather have her with him and wounded than away from him and well, and he seriously doubts whether or not she's well. He cursed himself for not putting her on lockdown when he had the chance.

"Damn it Clare come home." He muffled through sobs.

_She says she was having thoughts_? What does she mean by that.

He touched a piece of glass that remained from the broken mirror and wiped the remaining dried blood so he could see his reflection, that reflection the only sight that pissed him off because from what he understands he drove her to this. He doesn't know where the fuck she is and it pisses him off. The more he thought about it the angrier he got he wanted to know so bad where he is and how bad she was doing. Looking back on the details of the situation and where she could go without money. Fuck, why didn't he think of it before? It hit him he knows where she went.

**_Kelly's POV_**

I was sitting on the couch staring out the window waiting for daddy to come. He's late that's all he'll be here soon very very soon.

"We called your father he hasn't picked up his phone."I jump as grandma and grandpa surprised me.

"He's late that's all he'll come." I said still looking out the window

"Well I hope-"

"Kelly sweetie we need to talk to you." Grandma cut of the conversation sounding more serious.

"W-Why?"

"We have reason to believe something is wrong with your mommy."

"Mommy is fine." I mumbled looking away.

"I know you're young so you may not understand but-"

"Don't tell me tell me that, don't tell me what I don't understand." I snapped

"We think your mommy is depressed."

"Depressed? That's when you're really really sad right?"

"I guess you could put it that way but it's much more than that."

"Why?"

"We don't know that's what we're asking you."

"Cece you're not going to get any information out of her she's only four."

"Well we can try can't we."

"I don't see why you are bothering her with this why don't we call Alli or Adam for some back information I doubt Clare would talk to her child about something so serious."

**"No." **I yelled accidentally at my grandfather, "I know she's sad but I don't know why and neither does anyone else so don't call them."

"And how would you know if somebody else knows about you're mothers feelings?"

"Well I- uh."

"Cece don't pressure the child she'll tell us when she's ready."

"Kelly if you know something, anything about you're parents relationship now is the time to tell us."

"Well I- uh."

* * *

><p><strong>That was shorter than I wanted it to be but it was kinda a set for next chapter so :D Review? Love you thanks so much :D<br>**


	17. Never too Young

**So I think I forgot to mention that in this story Cece and Bullfrog are rich...the whole Goldsworthy family is loaded, just thought I'd put that out there :D**

* * *

><p><em>"Mommy why do you do everything Daddy Tells you?"<em>

_"Because I have to."_

_"Says who?"_

_"Says him."_

_"And what happens if you don't"_

_She go up from scrubbing the floor and lifted up her shirt to show me her black and purple back. _

_ "Sometimes it's worse." She said nonchalantly_

_I touched her back and she winced I quickly pulled my hand away,_

_"I'm sorry did I hurt you."_

_She smiled "Nothing I'm not used to."_

_/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\_

_**The Perfect Demon**_

_**Chapter 17: They say I'm young They call me naive they think I don't understand but the truth is I know more than them.  
><strong>_

_**Kelly's POV**_

"Daddy he um-"

"Eli? What did he do."

"I um- I."

"Kel if it's serious we need to know."

If daddy's good now...if he's being nice to us now there is no reason to tell on him it's in the past...he doesn't do that anymore so why rock the boat.

"And if it's not serious."

She chuckled "We still would like to know."

"Mommy and Daddy...they had an um disagreement."

"Okay go on..."

I hesitated trying to come up with a lie on the spot because I didn't want to tell everything...well not really a lie just not the whole truth

"All I know is Mommy was acting strange and they where yelling at each other and after that mommy getting worse and now she's-" I cut myself off before I could finish.

What I said was the truth I think that's why she left and it's been bothering me my parents have been yelling at each other and then mommy just comes up missing and daddy won't tell me why, and I guess I got a little carried away and now I dug a hole and I have to get out of this.

"Now she's what?"

"Now she wont talk that's all." I put on a fake smile

"And you're sure that's it?"

"Yes I'm sure." I responded a little too quickly but they didn't seem to notice,

"Okay we'll try to call you're father again."

I let out a sigh of relief after they left the room,

"That was close."

But then guilt rushed in because I kinda just lied.

_I'm a liar and I'm going to hell for it.  
><em>

_**Eli's POV**_

"Thank You for you're time." I put on another fake smile for the hundredth time today and walked out of the building

That was the millionth time today I walked out of the building without Clare by my side. I've checked every Resort every Inn and ever Hotel she has ever gone after leaving me and she's not at any of them what the hell. It's getting dark and this is killing me I have to find her and bring her back home. If she's in my sight I know she's not causing me any trouble.

I tried Calling her, Texting her, and I get nothing no reply at all,

"The night is still young and I have a few more places to look."

I got in my car and thought about what I would do if I can't find Clare if that was the case I would seriously give Kelly up for adoption. It would hurt because she's the only piece of Clare I have left but as I said I can't raise a kid I would only fuck her up.

Clare knows that so if she was going to leave why wouldn't she take Kelly with her, she always takes Kelly with her she always has a plan for thing like this her code has never been this sloppy and...this hard to crack I wish it was that easy again, because right now I feel the urge to find her and drag he home by her hair, then beat her for hours and hours until she's completely motionless and then fuck her brains out for good measure.

If only I knew where the hell she went.

I arrived at my destination and walked into the hotel and up to the front desk with my best fake smile,

"Hi, is there a Clare Goldsworthy staying here."

"And who are you?"

"Elijah Goldsworthy, her husband."

"Ah well yes your wife has made a reservation but she is not here."

"You wouldn't happen to know where she would be?"

"No sorry."

"Thank you."

This time when I walked out I wasn't as angry as all other time I was confused and worried.

_Why would she make a reservation and not show up._

I called her one last time because I was actually truly concerned and to my surprise it's not just because I have to watch her but she might be hurt.

To my surprise this time she answered.

_**Clare's POV**_

Walking down a dark alleyway I ran my fingers over my badly bruised arm and other _self_ inflicted injures, I was in so much pain and this everlasting headache wasn't helping much either. I touched one of the places I stabbed myself,

"Fuck this shit still hurts like hell." I sighed.

I smirked and shook my head at my complaints because it's not like I don't want to keep doing it, and it's not like I prefer Eli's abuse over my own.

I doubt he even cares that I'm in pain physically and emotionally. Well most of the physical stuff I can deal with I get it everyday and now I look at it as an escape from reality sometimes and that helps me deal, but when he tears me down emotionally it hurts because he's still my husband and his opinion of me matters, but what pisses me off the most is he makes me so fucking crazy and he knows that too so he uses it to his advantage and it's not fair he makes me think I can't live without him.

I can't stay in one place for too long because then_ he _might find me...that is because I know he's looking for me due to the messages he keeps sending me. I mean I know he tells me he loves me but saying and doing are two very very different things; right now I don't know and I'm too afraid to find out.

I've never actually been gone this long he normally would have found me by now, but I guess that's because before I made it so easy, I guess deep down inside I wanted to be found and I think I still do want to be found. You have no idea how many times I want to come crawling back to him just to beg for him to hold me and let me cry in his arms, but if I did that he would win it would prove to him that he owns me because I would be running back to him like the lost puppy he thinks I am and I won't give him the satisfaction.

I do wonder if since I left how he's been treating my daughter if he's still nice to her or is he done with the act because I'm not there for him to get under my skin anymore.

I hope he's treating her like shit. It would serve her right for betraying me like that. Is that a bad thing? Is it bad that I'm enraged at my daughter for just not knowing what was going on in her _"home" _even if I put no effort into informing her that her father is a liar? I don't know maybe.

For some reason I'm no longer able to think straight, because right now I feel so weak. I know it's probably from all the blood I lost during my little break down but I just could stand let alone walk every step I took felt like I was running a mile so I had no choice but to leaned a brick wall for support trying to catch my breath but just barely.

I felt my phone vibrate and I answered it already knowing who it is.

"Eli help me...please." I said breathlessly

"Oh you finally realize you can't live without me."

"Yeah sure whatever."

_I'm done fighting him_

"I wanna hear you say it admit that I own you."

"Eli...you own me okay I'm just...a piece of property you win now please...I can't see straight."

"Clare are you okay?" _Oh so now he decides to sound concerned._

"...No...I'm...not."

"Clare."

"Just come...get me."

"How am I suppose do that if I don't know where the hell you are."

"Alleyway...outskirts...of town." Those where the words that came out of my mouth before I dropped the phone,

"Clare?"

"Clare?"

**"Clare!"**

**"Clare!"**

Everything looked so fuzzy and as I slid down the brick wall my eyelids became heavy, and I as extremely tired. The last thing I remember saying is,

"Oh God let me live to see tomorrow."

Then I curled up in a ball and let the darkness over take me.

_"I'm done fighting him._"

Right now I just hope he finds me.

* * *

><p>:D Love you guys thanks so much :D<p> 


	18. I'm not a time traveler

**:D Hello my oh so wonderful readers sorry for taking so long with the update. :D Heads up: I hate Eli soooo much in this chapter :D**

* * *

><p><em>"You're looking unusually chipper today...Oh My God you killed Clare didn't you she's dead oh God what did you do with her body you-."<em>

_"No, I would never do such a thing thing." He scoffed, "Anyway we are getting married and I want you to be the best man."_

_"Really did you got to be kidding me."_

_"What."_

_"You expect me to believe she said yes to marrying you?"_

_"I'm a very persuasive person Adam you should know that by now."_

_ "Yeah I have a few things in mind."_

_"I'm sure you do, now will you be my best man or not."_

_He hesitantly nodded._

_"Good"_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_ **The Perfect Demon**_

_**Chapter 18: Sometimes I wonder what life would be like if I never showed up and raped her in her dorm room that day I wonder what our life would be like if I never beat her like I did but hey what's done is done you can't change it and I wouldn't for the world**_

_**Eli's POV**_

**"Clare!"**

The line went dead. _Oh Fuck_

In an alleyway what kind of directions is that, and why the hell would she decide to walk in an alley this time of night is she crazy. God I wish I could track her phone right now

If she's not dead yet I swear to God when I find her I will finish her off myself. She is sending me through hell and back and she's not even with me. So yeah when I find her she is going to wish she finished herself off when she had the chance, but then again it's no fun when Clare hurts herself like it is when I do it. When Clare does this to herself it's...stressful because then I know I'm not in control. Although I would never tell her that it would give her I sense of power I know that for a fact and that is never good.

I tried her phone again hoping she would answer even though I already knew she wouldn't,

_"Hi you've reached Clare Goldsworthy I am not here at the moment but leave you're name and number-"_

"Straight to voice mail damn,"

I started up my car and began the process I knew was going to take me forever, I'm not in the mood for being cheerful and optimistic right now...but then again am I ever that way.

* * *

><p>I passed about the tenth back street tonight but this one was different, there was a figure on the ground that just didn't sit right with me. I stopped the car and went to look at it. A familiar motionless body lied there on the concrete. I did everything I knew how to get a response but nothing was working. I checked her pulse,<p>

"Oh thank God you're alive."

I shook her body a little bit trying to get her to respond

"Eli..."

**"Clare! What the fuck were you thinking are you trying to get yourself killed."**

"N-no...I wasn't."

**"What about you're family are you trying to ruin Kelly's life you're so fucking selfish we love you I show you that everyday but you're not satisfied with that you have to go off and do something stupid for no God damn reason just to ruin the lives of the people around you."**

"E-Eli...hospital."

"What? No you know I can't do that it's too risky."

"If you don't...I could die."

"Maybe you need to die."

"Eli please...I'm scared.'

She looked so helpless she could like she could barely breath, her rosy cheeks were now drained of all color and she was pale as a ghost,she was shivering even though it wasn't even that cold outside, and her bright blue eyes look like they have lost their color.

"E-Eli I'm sorry...please...you need to t-take me...to the-" She couldn't even finish her sentences I chuckled,

"Save your breath, you'll need it." I growled unsympathetically

"Eli..."

Ignoring her I picked her up of the ground and carried her to the car.

"Please."

"No I'm taking you home and if you don't make it for the ride that's not my fault."

I shut the door and went to the drivers seat. There was nothing I could do except tell myself she'll be okay. _Even if in the back in my mind I know she wont be._

**_ Clare's POV_**

I begged I pleaded but it didn't phase him not even slightly I'm his wife I thought that mean I meant something to him but I guess not.

This is it he's going to let me die sitting right here next to him because he's afraid of being fond out. I was right he doesn't care about me her hasn't in years. I bet he's counting down the minutes until my heart stops beating. How is he going to explain how I died to everyone. I wonder if they'll figure it out before my funeral...that is if Eli gives me one.

It's not not my fault my husband's abusive and drove me off the edge in fact if it where up to me he would be the one hanging on to his last bit of life not me, I hate this. It's not until you're on you're last bit of life that you want to die the most, well for me at least. I don't really care what happens after I'm gone, actually now that I look at it they can do what ever the hell they want because I won't see them again for a long time and that makes me content.

I rested my head on the window and squeezed my eyes shut trying to speed up the process but of course Eli had a problem with that,

"Clare keep your eyes open you need to be conscious at all times."

"No." I said as coldly as my body would allow,

"E-Excuse me?"

"No."

He didn't say anything after that. I'm pretty sure he punched me in the jaw but who cares right, nothing I'm not used to and I as already slipping out of consciousness I could barely feel it. Blood rolled down my chin and I didn't bother to stop it, and slowly but surely I passed out for the second and maybe...well hopefully last time tonight.

* * *

><p><strong>:D Yeah so I didn't like that one but I needed to get it out of the way...only a few chapters left I still gotta work it out in my head :D Love Ya :D Review if you wanna :D<strong>


	19. Why Lie?

**:D School started so I might not update as soon as I like most likely only weekends until I get back to the swing of things anyway enjoy :D**

* * *

><p><em>"Oh my God Eli this place is amazing you can almost see the whole city from here it's just beautiful."<em>

_Eli had convinced me to skip class today_ _and go out with him, he had taken me to a old apartment building that if you stood on the roof you could overlook almost the whole city._

_"I'm glad yo like it," He wrapped hers arms around my waist from behind, "But you are much more beautiful than any view of a city."_

_"Aw Eli that's so sweet."_

_I turned around and pecked him on his lips._

_All I remember thinking was that noting could ever turn this perfect relationship wrong._

_But I had no idea what I was in for_

_/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\_

**_The Perfect Demon_**

**_Chapter 19: What the hell you put in my mind that you'll do something I look forward to it and then you turn around and do something to break me.  
><em>**

**_Clare's POV_**

I woke to the beep of a heart monitor. Why the hell am I still alive. My body is suppose to be thrown over a bridge into some river right now, not laying in some hospital bed. I looked out of the corner of my eye, this is all his fault,

"Good morning you sleeping beauty."

"You brought me here?"

"That's a stupid question." Eli smirked

"You think that's funny."

"Yeah kinda."

"I hope you burn in hell."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa I just saved your life what's got your panties in a bunch." **  
><strong>

"Well you're the reason it was in danger in the first place."

"Well I'm not the crazy ass bitch who left her bathroom looking the scene of a horror film and then disappearing with practically no explanation."

"The night I left was the night I had enough of you're shit."

I heard him scoff "And what where yo thinking Clare? Did you think I was just going to let you run away from me? Did you think I wasn't going to find you?"

"I-I don't know."

"Well then let me give you a reality check sweetheart, no matter where you go I will find you, you are stuck with me for the rest of your life. So you can try to run away as many times as you wanna but your not going to get very far."

"You treat me like this but then you wonder why I do the things I do." I murmured barely audible, but he heard me,

"You do the things you because you're stupid and immature and trust me that has nothing to do with me."**  
><strong>

**"You see that, that right there is why I wish you would have kept your promise when said you would let me die why didn't you let me die like you said you would."**

"I wanted to but it's not like I really had that choice but trust me I could if I would and would you keep your voice down." He responded nonchalantly which for some reason really pissed me off.

"Why Elijah afraid somebody will find out your dirty little secret and take you away."

'No but you should be you can't last a day without me the fact that we are here in this hospital is proof of that."

Before I could snap at him a doctor walked in. He removed the I.V from my are and took a seat in a chair next to my hospital bed.

"Good Morning Mr. and Mrs. Goldsworthy."

"Hi Dr. Chris." Eli chimed

"Hello." I bitterly replied

"Okay...well I have wonderful news."

"Well I'm alive so I'm sure _you_ do."

"Well you blood transfusion went well but other than that..." He trailed off with a small smile

"Yeah..."

_NO_

_NO_

_NO, please don't say it.  
><em>

_NO  
><em>

"You're pregnant two months."

**"I'm what."**

I'm just going to go ahead and assume he took my reaction of anger as excitement because he continued with a huge smile on his face,

"Congratulations it's a miracle but the baby is alive and well."

"That's...so great." I lied

I knew I was "with child" I have for a while now but the thing is I wasn't suppose to be anymore it was suppose to be dead now there is no way it survived; of course I didn't go into this thinking about killing my unborn baby. No the death of Eli's child would have been a much needed added bonus. I looked at Eli who was smiling like an idiot I just wanted to wipe that smug look off his face,

"Now on a more serious note your husband here has told me a few things about you and your violent behavior and I think we should look into therapy and keep you under surveillance for a day or two I'm sure you understand."

"I'm not the one who needs a damn shrink and I don't need to stay here longer than I already have."

"In the past six months you've come to us with two life threatening injuries it's important that we monitor you for at least twenty-four more hours."

"Um okay Dr. Chris can you give us a second." Eli interrupted

"Uh sure but may I say if it was me-"

"Yeah I get it thank you."

As soon as the doctor left Eli's smile fell,

"What the hell was that."

"Yeah what the hell was that since when do I have a violent history what other lies have you told."

"Is that really important right now."

"Yeah I thought it was."

"Fuck, Clare you knew didn't you don't play games with me two months that's eight missed periods."

He sounded so hurt and the look in his eyes I couldn't take it. I almost felt guilty. _Almost_

"So what if I did know so what."

Eli stood up and grabbed the bridge of his nose. I waited for him to hit me yell at me anything but he just paced back and forth.

"I can't believe you didn't say something to me."

"What so we can end up like last time."

"You don't get it."

**"I get that I have an unwanted part of you growing inside me and I get that I'm I'm carrying your demon spawn and I hate it."**

"Did you really just say that."

"Uh yeah you heard me."

"Clare I'm your husband dammit."

"Unfortunately, I know that so what."

"So when I knock you up it's a good thing you should be happy."

"Maybe...if I didn't hate you so damn much."

"That's not true you don't hate me."

"I'm just so mad at you, you stole Kelly from me and you had no problem with you just had to keep rubbing it in my face, you beat me on a daily bases and I just needed some sort of escape it wasn't suppose to go this far."

"But it did."

"I know it did."

A tear rolled down my cheek; Eli smiled sat down next to me and cupped my face with his hand,

"Don't touch me."

"I love it when you cry because you always look the most beautiful; I love it even more when I know I caused your sadness."

I didn't dare look him I stood my ground and stared straight at the blank white wall in front of me.

"Y-You're sick and I hate you." I managed to choke out.

**_Eli's POV_**

That didn't sting because I knew she didn't mean it.

I stroked her cheek with the back of my index finger,

"I said don't touch me get your hands off me."

"I just can't help myself you're just so fucking gorgeous."

"I-I don't c-care."

I moved my lips to her ear and whispered,

"Look me in my eye and tell me you truly, honestly hate me and I promise I will never ever lay another hand on you ever again."

I grabbed her chin forcing her to look at me and allowing me to stare in her sexy blue eyes

"Say something Clare."

"You know I can't." Her response alone made me grin but wasn't exactly enough

"Why not Blue-eyes?"

I rested my forehead against hers and got as close to her I possibly could without our lips touching. She gasped at our proximity and I chuckled mentally with the satisfaction that I can still do this to her.

"Claare." I called in a sing song voice.

"Okay, okay you win I love you. I love you so much and what I hate is the fact that I can't stop loving you."

"When are you going to get that there is no way in hell you are ever going to get enough of me blue eyes?"

Without she crushed her lips over mine and began kissing me frantically.

This is how I know I have her rapped around my finger. She's my bitch an she knows she is which is why I love her she knows her place and she knows better than to step out of her place. She pulled away from my lips annoyance written clearly on her face.

"Wow mood swings much?"

"Can you please just go home or something come back when they let me out of here."

"Clare why don't you just try to get help."

"You're telling me to get help? You of all people are telling me to get help."

"Look Clare I'm trying to be nice get I'm just saying get some goddamn help."

"You get some goddam help."

"What I do doesn't hurt me in fact what I do helps me it empowers me, but what you do is dangerous."

"Do you even hear yourself right now you're basically telling me you can do what ever you want but what I'm doing is wrong."

"See you're not that stupid."

"Get out. Now."

"Whatever I'll just go to my parents house and explain to them why my wife is in the hospital on suicide watch."

"Get. Out." She threw a pillow at me,

"Okay dammit you are crazy." and with that I walked out the hospital.

* * *

><p><strong>:D Yeah I think I'm gonna write about two more chapters plus the epilogue so yeah :D Review...if you wanna :D<strong>


	20. Epilogue:14 years later

**I hate to do this but sadly I kinda have to, So I had every intention to add a few more chapters to this story before I did the Epilogue but I've just been to busy with school and then after school activities so instead of doing an long ass A/N saying I'm discontinuing this story which I'm sure you would hate as much as I would I decided to do this so it has a more official ending to it...enjoy thanks so much :D  
><strong>

**P.S just to make this clear Eli and Clare have four kids:**

**Kelly:18**

**Emmery :14**

**Ivie:6**

**Ivory:6  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>The Perfect Demon<span>**_

_**Epilogue:14 years later  
><strong>_

_**Kelly's POV**_

I woke up to the sound of my mom shrieking in pain. I sighed not that I was surprised I mean it's normal to wake up in the middle of the night to your mother screaming in pain _for me at least._ I looked into the mirror of my room and smiled. Tomorrow is the day I've been waiting for since I was eight. Tomorrow is the day I leave for university. Thank God I lived to see the day, because if it where my dad's decision I swear I would be dead. I sighed as the reminder that me leavening does have one down side, as that thought rushed to my head I ran out my room and down the hall to another room I've grown to love and I knocked on the door,

"Come in." a surprisingly hoarse but deep voice croaked.

I opened the door to see my younger brother place my sleeping sister down to bed next to her twin brother. I could see the dried tears on the little girls face. _She's been crying ._Yet she is so beautiful it's a pain to know she's a product of rape.

"Hey Kelly what's up." The boy questioned bring my attention back up to him.

"Why are you still awake."

Before he could answer that question another scream echoed through the house,

"You hear that?"

"Don't we always."

I sighed and nodded

"Emmery, we need to talk."

"Yeah I know."

"So tomorrow I am-"

"I know what tomorrow is." He spat

"You're mad?"

"No I'm ecstatic you're leaving us here with-"

**"I'm Sorry!" **Was the words screeched that made both children locked teary sympathy filled eyes,

"That." He whispered finishing his sentence.

"Well I'm sorry but what would you like me to do?"

"Stay here and go to TU like mom asked you to."

"Look I love You, Mom, Ivie, and Ivory but Dad says-"

**"You think I give a fuck about what Dad says he's a motherfucking wife beater and he doesn't give a damn about you or any of this family."**

Emmery Is like an exact replica of Dad, and when Dad gets angry it scares the hell out of me. So when Emmery gets angry it's like a mirror image and even though I know I shouldn't be afraid of him because he truly loves me and would never hurt me the look on his face and in his eyes, it still fucking scares me. I guess he must have noticed my fear because his face softened,

"Sorry for that."

"I-it's ok."

"I hate him."

"Don't say that."

"I mean it, I swear he's hell's spawn come to ruin our lives."

"That's so-"

The next scream from the room down the hall that rang through our ears sent Emmery over the edge and before I finished my sentence he was past me and out the door. It happened so fast so all I could do is chase after him. It pained me as I got closer and closer to the room I almost never go in that her screams got louder and louder.

By time I got to him him his hand was own the door nob. I grabbed his arm and pulled his hand of the nob,

"Emmery what the hell are you doing." I tried my best not to yell so Dad wouldn't hear us.

**"What the hell do you think I'm doing."**

"Shh not so loud."

He pulled his hand arm out of my grasp and lowered his head placing his ear to the door. I followed his actions and we sat there listening to every blow he gave her, every word he used to tear her her down emotionally and mentally...if that was even possible anymore.

"I'm not going to sit here and let this man kill my mother."

"He's not going to kill her...he loves her."

"And while you take that chance I'm stopping this."

**"Emmery stop." **He open and closed the door this time I didn't even follow him.**  
><strong>

I can do this tonight I leave tomorrow and I'll be free from this hell on earth in less the 24-hours and I'm not going to ruin this. I sighed and walked back down the hallway trying to forget what I know will happen in that room tonight, and how much my brother will resent me for leaving him like I am. I tried my best to think happy thoughts about how I'll be in university with all my friends and not to mention the love of my life I can't wait until I'm out of this place**.  
><strong>

**_Clare's POV_**

I looked up at the beautiful green eyed man glaring down at me. I still can't understand how such a God like creature could hurt me so bad, but it's not his fault I piss him off. I've learned to numb myself even though it doesn't always work, and the longer it takes for me to scream and beg the longer it he would hurt me.

Right now he was straddling my waist with my hands pinned above my head, stroking my mascara stained cheeks. I tried to get from under him but he would just tighten his grip on my hands causing more pain. So I had no choice but to sit there and let him do what ever he wants, because Eli always get what he wants **no exceptions**. He took his hand away from my face, only to slap me with all his might,

"Do. You. Deserve. This." He said hitting me after every word.

"Yes."

"Why."

"Cause I'm a dumb bitch."**  
><strong>

**"I can't fucking hear you."**

**"Because I'm a dumb bitch."**

"That's right now tell me you love me."

"I love you."

"Good girl."

He got off my waist and yanked me to my corner by my hair. I swear I thought he was going to rip my hair out of their roots.

**"Look at me."**

I didn't a couldn't look him in the eye and when I didn't of course he got upset and started beating me all over again that is until the door burst open.

Eli stopped what he was doing and turned his attention to Emmery who had just walked into the room,

"Leave. Her. Alone." He looked so mad it was almost scary. It kinda reminded me how Eli look when he was mad at me when we where younger.

"Get out." Eli simply stated

"Not without her."

Eli began laughing and looked back at me,

"Tramp get your ass over here."

I managed to stand up and limp over to Eli's side. I kept my head down no wanted to make any eye contact with my son not only because I'm ashamed and sorry for putting all four of my kids through this, but I don't deserve their sympathy,

"Blue-eyes this boy wants me to leave you alone, do you want me to leave you alone."

"No I wanna stay with you."

"Mom come on don't be afraid of him."

"The woman made her decision now get hell out of here."

"Go to hell I'm not moving one damn muscle until mom comes with me or you make me."

His words pissed Eli off and I know it. Emmery was questioning Eli's authority and that is something you **DO NOT** do. Before you knew it Eli had charged at Emmery and punched his jaw. Emmery had fell to the floor and my "motherly instincts" kicked in. I rushed over to check on my baby with out thinking of the punishment I would get from Eli later on. His jaw was bleeding and tears rolled down my face,

"Emmy leave."

"No not without you NO."

"I can take care of my self I have been for a very long time."

"Clare get your ass back over here."

I did as my master told me and and went back to his side. He pulled me into his chest all protective like,

"Get out an go to bed I'll deal with you in the morning." Eli growled while rubbing my head like I was his dog and I wrapped my legs around his waist.

I heard the door open and then shut.

Eli pulled my head back forcing me to look at him. He smashed his lips against mine and practically ramming his tongue down my throat. I was to tired and to sore to protest so I just closed my eyes and let him do whatever he wanted.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>The Next Morning Eli's POV<span>_**

"Eli wake up."

**"What damn it."**

"We have to say goodbye to our daughter before she goes off."

"I don't care about that bitch."

"Eli, the twins and I made you breakfast, you're no going to attack them too are you." I guess she was referring to last night.

"Listen whore and listen good that boy deserved every thing he got don't give me shit."

"Elijah. Get up."

"Okay first you don't ever tell me what to do and second I'm about to-"

**"Daddy." **My twins jumped on our bed cutting me off.

"Get up daddy."

"Yeah before Kelly leaves."

"Okay, okay I'm up."

I walked downstairs to a cold greeting Kelly, and Emmery sitting there glaring at me and I couldn't help but smirk. I'm pretty sure those kids are probably going to need some counseling,

"Good morning my darling children."

I got no response.

"So Kelly do you need a ride to the airport."

"No Luke is taking me thanks."

I couldn't help but notice my sons bruised jaw. If Clare wasn't there I would have done much more than a busted jaw. We ate breakfast in silence except for the twins who kept questioning Kelly. I'm glad she's going to school so far away, I'm pretty sure she loathes me but yet she still does everything I say, she's just like her mother weak minded, weak willed and very very easy to tear down.

The whole morning went by so fast after Kelly left Clare went into what remained in her room an put everything in boxes stored in the closet the twins went to sleep and I thought this would be a good time to talk to Emmery about his behavior.

I walked in his room and he was just staring at the ceiling,

"Why are you here." He asked not even looking at me.

"Because it's my house that's why."

"What do you want."

"Look Emmery I don't know what the hell your problem is-"

"You don't really know you think I'm just fine with you beating my mother touching or talking to her any kind of way that's my problem you're my problem."

"She my wife I can do that."

"No you can't you're messed up and you need help."

"I'm no changing you're mother deserves everything she gets."

"Well as hard as you work to harm her I'm going to work ten times that to help her."

"What's done is done boy once you get older you'll see that."

"What you have done can be undone if you where sane you'd see that." He glared at me,

"I'm not afraid of you little boy."

"And I'm not afraid of you old man."

"So be it."

"Yeah so be it."

* * *

><p><strong>:D The End :D Review :D<br>**


End file.
